The Angel that didn't want wings
by ThePhantomHero
Summary: They call her the Fallen Angel, not because she leaves a white feathers on the criminal's she catches then chains them to central command. They call her this because of the scars on her back, she's skilled and owes her life to the Fuhrer… Roy Mustang. And when Roy needs her help, she has to say yes even if she doesn't get along with Edward Elric.
1. Prologue

**Here's my new story, please let me know if anyone is interested in it. **

Prologue

I screamed in pain. "Daddy please stop!" I pleaded, struggling against the chains. I was forced on my stomach while my insane father used me as his personal experiment. "It hurts," I whimpered as pain shot up my back.

"Quiet my darling, an angel deserves wings, so that's what I'm giving you!" he said roughly. Since the day my mother died from a sickness, Dad had lost it. I became his, and since my mother named me Angel, he took it a little too literal.

"Please Daddy stop," I whimpered, praying to anyone for help, wishing maybe even a god would hear me cry out. "I don't need angel wings," I whispered, clutching my black hair in pain. I screamed again as pain raced up my back.

"Just hold on a second," Dad said, holding me against the table. I kicked my feet, trying to escape but I wasn't strong enough.

"Someone help," I whispered softly with tears of fear and pain streaking down my face. Finally, he let go of me and I shot to my feet, clutching my torn shirt. Father smiled, revealing his gold tooth.

"There, now your Daddy's little angel." He pushed me towards the mirror. I stumbled towards it and looked at the white feathered wings sticking out of my back. I let out a whimper.

"They don't belong to me daddy," I said, refusing to look at myself in the mirror. "I'm not an angel."

"Yes you are!" he shouted, slamming me into the wall. I screeched in pain as my sore back was pinned against the brick wall. "Now shut up before someone hears you!" he growled, anger and insanity flashing through his eyes. I froze, worried he was going to hurt me. He let go of me and stormed out of the basement. I cried silently , wanting these foreign objects out of my back. I tried to pull them out but I was only making the wound worse.

"Someone please help me..." I whispered, closing my eyes. I waited for help, but hours passed and the only thing happening was my skin healing around the wings, making them mine. I sat in the corner of the room, listening to the foot steps of my father's above my head. There was a knock at the door. I tilted my head towards the voices, trying to listen.

"What do you want?" My father asked.

"I'm sorry to disturb you sir, but we have had a few complaints of screaming coming from this house," an unknown voice said. I grabbed at my arms with hope.

"Wrong house," my father snapped, defensively. I took in a deep breath and screamed, hoping whoever was at the door might hear my plead for help. When I stopped, I heard rough movement, then the basement flung open. Military officers filed down the stairs, pointing their guns at me. I shuddered in pain.

"What is it?" one asked, looking at me. A state alchemist stepped through the crowd of military officers.

"Don't be stupid!" he snapped at the officer. I recognised him. "She's just a little girl!" He was the Flame Alchemist.

"Please don't hurt me," I whimpered in pain. The Flame Alchemist bent down in front of me.

"We're here to help. Your dad's not going to hurt you again." He slightly smiled and held out his hand. I took his hand then wrapped my arms around him and cried


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I shimmied my way through tables and chairs, cleaning them and grabbing empty glasses. The newspaper on the table caught my attention, I stopped and picked up the paper. 'The Fallen Angel has struck again' it said in big letters, I smiled when my eyes fell to the picture of the newest criminal chained to central command with a white feather stuck to his forehead. I started to read the article.

'Once again The Fallen Angel has struck, some say the FA is a hero others say the FA is a criminal. But Fuhrer Roy Mustang says he is on the case to finding this so called Fallen Angel, other sources say he is secretly working this the FA.'

"I ain't paying you to read newspapers! I'm paying you to clean and serve!" A voice snapped behind me, I jumped back to reality nearly dropping the drinks in my hands.

"Can I have a raise?" I asked spinning around and looking my boss or mother in the eyes, my cocky smile scored me a glare.

"Watch it!" My adoptive mother snapped, she had thick brown hair with grey roots. Her blue eyes pierced my emerald green ones, I turned my cocky smile into a sweet one.

"Come on mum, I work two jobs here. I deserve a raise I am nineteen this year" she pointed at me.

"Exactly you have two jobs, if you get anymore extra cash it will start poking out your ears" I raised one eyebrow. She snatched the glasses from my hand, "go and see your father, he wants to talk to you" I was hesitant at first.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked cautiously.

"Just get your ass up there!" She snapped slapping the newspaper across my backside. I jumped at the hit then gave her my cocky smile again, she shooed me up to Andrew. He was my adoptive father but ever since the day he got me, he refused to allow me to call him father. Simply because he already knew I had a father even if he never acted like one, Andrew was such a respectable man until it came to work.

"Shut the door behind you" Andrew said taking a sip of his whiskey, I shut the door and sat in front of him.

"I was wanted?" I asked titling my head to one side, he nodded.

"Lousy job last night Angel" he said to me, I rolled my eyes.

"So I got a good hit to the gut, I'm a strong girl" I said crossing my legs and avoiding his eye contact.

"You where nearly stabbed, I taught you better" I huffed at him, "look at me Angel!" He snapped. I slowly looked into Andrews red Ishbalan eyes, "I love you to death but I can't have you getting hurt."

"Andrew" I said firmly, I had his attention "I chose to be like this, you didn't force me, you just simply trained me." Andrew didn't have the dark skin but he had the eyes, his great grandfather was Ishbalan and tried to force him in the ways of being Ishbalan. Andrew had a different view of life, he was against killing but he hated the fact that the military where a bit slow at catching these criminals. So he used to be a bit of a vigilante until he lost his right leg, so I decided it was my turn. One thing Andrew didn't have that I do... I've got Mustang on my side.

"I've got another request for the assassination of the President-"

"I don't care how much money they are offering, I'm not doing it!" I snapped, the past few years Mustang has been Fuhrer. I've had a few requests for his death but I refused to do it.

"Good I wasn't going to let you anyway, you only take down the people I feel you can handle, plus I've told many people over and over. The Fallen Angel doesn't kill, she puts them in jail quicker then the military do" I sighed in frustration.

"What does everyone have against Roy?" I asked, Andrew took another sip.

"He was a killer and still is Angel" I went to protest, "look I know you don't see him in that way but he is" I couldn't be bothered to have this argument again. "We open in ten so hurry up and get cleaning before your mother flogs you" I got up out of the chair, "oh and before you leave" Andrew handed me my payment for last night.

"Thanks" I muttered.

"Don't think I was only talking about you nearly being stabbed last night, I'm worried that boy almost caught you" I froze, dammit I thought he didn't know that.

"He didn't almost catch me!" I snapped, "plus that boy is with Roy so even if he did, Roy would have let me go."

"I don't care Angel, do not underestimate the Elric boys. Your just lucky there was only one of them and it happened to be the one who can't use alchemy" I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, Ill steer clear of them" I said walking out of Andrew's office.


	3. Chapter 2

**Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

Chapter 2

I sat two drinks down on the table for the young couple, "anything else?" I asked politely with a bright smile. They shook their heads and I shimmied my way back to the bar, Jet had a large grin on his face. His blue eyes had a glint of entertainment in them, I looked at him oddly.

"What's that look for?" I asked, his grin only grew larger as I realised the bar had turned into to whispers. "Jet" I growled not wanting to turn around, he poured a drink.

"Your favourite costumer is here" he said with a sly smile, I took in a deep breath.

"Angel!" Roy's voice sung throughout the bar. I dropped to the floor and army crawled behind the bar, Jet's grin grew even larger then before.

"Shit Jet! Could I have heads up!" I snapped at him, he looked down at me and just shrugged.

"Now now Angel, don't even try and hide I saw you" I heard Roy say across the bar. I stood to my feet and smiled only to realise those Elric boys where by his side, great.

"Well off you go, don't make the Fuhrer wait" Jet chimed.

"I'm going to kill you" I said through clenched teeth, I brushed myself off and took a few deep breaths. There had to be a reason why he was here, I ran my fingers through my black hair and walked around tables until I reached Roy's booth.

"I'm working" I growled at Roy, he only smiled while the two blonde boys on each side of him looked at me puzzled.

"Yes I know, I just thought to visit my favourite waitress in Central" he touched my hand, I sighed and pointed to the plank behind him.

"The sign Roy, how many times do I have to tell you" I said glaring down at him, "you can look but you can't touch."

"Right" he said sitting back into the booth, "but there's not much you can do, I am the Fuhrer."

"Now sir that's not very fair using your power against everyone" the younger of the Elric's said.

"Pervert" the other muttered, I snickered in agreement.

"Now what can in get you?" I asked doing my job.

"Alphonse, Edward this is Angel-"

"Roy!" I snapped, "unless you want to get kicked out of here, I suggest you order a drink" he rolled his eyes.

"Fine" he said in annoyance, "boys drinks are on me and I'll have a whiskey" I waited for the two blonde boys.

"I'm not allowed to drink so water" Alphonse said.

"Yeah I'll go with water as well" Edward muttered, I nodded and turned around. Roy grabbed my arm before I could take off, "now you hurry back Angel I need to talk to you" I rolled my eyes. I turned around and headed straight to the bar, Jet still had a grin on his face.

"You better wipe that smile off your face before I do" I growled threatening him, it only made his smile grow even more.

"What does he want?" Andrew asked coming up beside me as I made the drinks, I shrugged.

"Don't know yet" I mumbled.

"If he wants the Fallen Angel, he has to talk to me" Andrew growled, I looked up at him.

"He won't listen to you" I said grabbing the drinks.

"Or maybe he's going to try and get into your pants" Jet added, Andrew and I glared at him. "You know what he's like, and I don't think age really bothers him" I picked up an empty glass and slammed it against his head casually.

"Next time I'll do worse" I said walking away with the drinks, Andrew just chuckled at Jet as he laid on the ground rubbing his now sore head.

When I reached Roy's booth a white feather sat on the table in Ed's hands, I ignored it and put the drinks on the table. "So they call her the Fallen Angel because she leaves a white feather with each victim?" Ed asked.

"She doesn't kill them brother so they aren't really victims, I think she's doing a service to the country" Al said taking the drink and smiling thanks at me.

"Yes, but there's always going to be a crowd that disapproves of the Fallen Angel" Roy said clearly knowing I was there. "And Edward the feathers aren't the reason why they call her the Fallen Angel" Roy stated.

"Then why?" Both boys asked.

"She has an upside down V on her back, which looks like wings have been ripped out of her back" I said speaking up, Roy smiled at me.

"Of course there is another reason why" He said looking at me, I turned around and went to leave.

"Well I don't care, she attacked me last night-" I turned back around and slammed my palm against the table.

"Excuse me!" I snapped in anger, "you chased me to begin with" I clamped my hands over my mouth.

"Well, I'm just glad I wasn't the one tell them" Roy said satisfied, both boys looked at me with wide eyes.

"Oh shit" I cursed for my secret slipping out so easily.


	4. Chapter 3

**Enjoy, thanks for all thee reviews. I listen to both good and bad criticism, so I'm all ears.**

Chapter three

They were both unsure but Roy was sure entertained, I didn't know what to say. "That sure came out quicker then I expected Angel" Roy said to me, I rubbed my head.

"This is why I don't talk to people because you know I have a big mouth!" I snapped in frustration.

"It explains why you're not much of a social butterfly" Roy was having way to much fun with my accidental confession.

"Is this some type of joke?" Ed asked looking from my shocked face to Roy's intrigued face.

"Are you saying Angel here possibly couldn't be the Fallen Angel?" Roy asked him, I took a step back wanting to leave "you stay" Roy said pointing at me.

"Wait so you are the Fallen-" I clamped my hand over Ed's mouth.

"Shhh!" I snarled at him, he peeled my hand away from his mouth.

"No way!" Al exclaimed, I looked at Roy with an irritating look.

"You planned this out didn't you?!" I snapped at Roy, he smiled and held his hands up.

"Not at all" he said unconvincingly.

"If you are her prove it" Ed said to me, I looked at him shocked.

"No!" I snapped having no reason in proving anything to him.

"I believe you and I think its pretty cool" Al said putting his five cents worth in, Ed glared at him while I glared at Roy.

"There's nothing cool about her!" Ed snapped, I looked at him.

"Excuse me! But if I remember right, I made these streets a little less dangerous, while you where falling over your own feet" I said crossing my arms, he shot to his feet defensively.

"Did not! You where playing dirty-"

"Dirty?!" I threw my hands in the air, "you tripped on a bloody rock then fell face first into the ground!" I couldn't hold back my anger anymore, from last nights encounter I was over him.

"Brother you told me she pulled a gun on you!" Al said getting to his feet, Roy sat in his seat laughing.

"A gun?!" I said a little to loudly, "I did no such thing. All I did was kick you in the gut then take off" Al crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at Ed, who was loosing this fight.

"Ed you lied?!" Al snapped, Andrew came up beside me, making me jump.

"Is there a problem gentlemen?" He asked in an irritated tone, they both sat down and shook their heads. "Angel?" Andrew looked up at me, I smiled nervously.

"Not at all, just a bit of creativity in the conversation" he glared at me then walked away.

"You three done?" Roy asked, I ran my fingers through me hair.

"I'm working so if there's nothing else you want I'll be on my way" I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Sit" Roy said pointing next to Al.

"I'm sorry but are you the one who pays me?" I asked him, "no you aren't" I said not allowing Roy to speak. "So I've got money to earn and things to pay-"

"And do criminal acts like attack state alchemists" Ed added, I glared at him.

"From what I've heard, you're not a state alchemist because you can't use alchemy!" I spat at him, "And I didn't attack you!"

"I was one" he mumbled.

"You shut up" Roy said to Ed then he looked to me, "sit before I make you" he growled at me. I crossed my arms being stubborn "who saved your life?" He asked.

"You" I mumbled.

"And who do you owe for the rest of your life?" He asked.

"You"

"Exactly so sit!" He snapped, I slid next to Al. No way was I sitting next to the other one, we would have slugged each other.

"It must suck being in his debt" Al whispered to me.

"You have no idea" I mumbled.

"Now if you two have finished I would like to get to the reason why I'm here" he said, I sat there with my head down not saying anything. I just wanted this conversation over and done with.

"How are you even involved with someone like this?" Ed asked, I stayed quiet no matter how much I wanted to give him a mouthful.

"Angel and I go way back" Roy said with a smirk, I avoided everyones eyes.

"How did you meet?" Al asked, Roy went to open his mouth but I beat him.

"We don't have time to have a flash back, I'm supposed to be working" I was tapping my feet nervously. Knowing if mum saw me talking to Roy she would freak, she wasn't much of a Mustang fan.

"Yes your right, no more getting off track" he paused and looked at me. "I need your help Angel" my head shot up in surprise, I've never been asked for help by Roy before.

"Really?" I asked, he nodded and put a file onto the table.

"Yes, I need your help with-"

"Angel! I'm not paying you to sit around!" My mothers voice roared over everything, both mine and Roy's face dropped.

"Not this crazy old hag" Roy mumbled.

"Mum" I whined putting my face in my hands, she grabbed my ear "mum let go of me!" I snapped.

"How many times do I have to tell you that your job does not include sitting on that fat ass of yours!" I grabbed the file off the table before I was hauled out of the seat.

"Who you calling fat you lard ass hippo!" I snapped in rage for being embarrassed, I was smacked across the head.

"I may have not given birth to you but I still bloody well brought you up, and I sure didn't bring you up to speak like that" she turned to Roy. "And you stay away from my daughter, I don't give a shit who you are understood!"

"Mum!" I screeched, the only one smiling at this point was Ed who was enjoying himself.

"Understood Mrs Young" Roy said holding his hands up, I was pulled away back towards the bar.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Roy Mustang is bad news!" Mum snapped, I glared at her.

"Maybe if you haven't noticed but the guy saved my life from a man who actually thought I was an angel!" I snapped.

"Girls" Andrew said coming up beside us.

"Control your obsessive wife!" I snapped.

"Control your bloody assassin!" Mum snapped at Andrew, she then stormed off.

"I'm going to kill her!" I shouted in rage, Jet let out a chuckle.

"Let it go Angel, just let it go" Andrew said patting me on the back. Everyone who was watching got back to their drinks, when I looked back at Roy's table it was empty but I still had the file in my jacket. I opened it and in big letters it said 'The Doll Maker.'

* * *

**Last nights fight between Angel and Ed.**

The First Encounter With Edward Elric

I could hear the sirens going off at Central commanding letting people know The Fallen Angel had struck once again, I stood on one of the high buildings watching bedroom lights flicker on. Heads stuck out of all the windows, people cheered me or cursed me. Either way I took no notice as there was movement behind me, most likely a soldier. "I think this belongs to you" a male voice said behind me, I looked over my shoulder to see a white feather in the hands of a young man. My eyes traveled to his golden eyes and hair, the oldest Elric. From what I had heard he just got back travelling from god knows where, I slowly turned around.

"It did" I said crossing my arms, he watched me trying to figure out if I was going to attack first.

"Your as bad as the people you put in jail" He said twirling the feather in his fingers, I gave out a small laugh.

"I and many more would like to disagree" I said not understanding why he didn't understand what I was doing.

"You're attacking people on the street then chaining them to central command" I kept my hood firmly over my head as I let out a laugh.

"I'm sorry if I'm making this place a better place for the younger generations, but hey if you want criminals walking the streets then be my guest... Stop me" I said testing him, was he going to attack first?

He flinched at what I said, obviously I hit a nerve that he didn't want me to find. "Either way you need to be stopped" my arms fell to my sides, I tilted my head.

"You're not sure if I'm doing the right thing or not, are you?" I saw something in his eyes, he was puzzled to believe if I was a hero or a villain. Either way he wasn't in the mood to have a chat, he jumped at me. I jumped over him, he stumbled towards the edge of the building trying to regain his balance. "Look I don't want to fight you, I'm not the bad guy" he spun around with an irritated look, "I'm not here to fight."

"Just stay still and we can talk to Fuhrer about it" I let out a mockingly laugh, I didn't mean to wind him up but I just did. Dammit I didn't want to fight this hot headed kid, it was bad enough I had to kept myself from blowing up. "I'm glad you find that funny" he snapped launching forward, I turned and jumped off the roof on to a lower roof.

"Look you got headed idiot!" I snapped as we both jumped from roof to roof, "I'm not going to fight you!" He slammed his foot into my leg, my leg gave out under me. I stumbled off the roof and into an alley, he jumped off the roof and stood in front of me as I laid on the ground.

"Then this will be easy" he said walking towards me, "I'll love to be the one who unhooded The infamous Fallen Angel who's been causing havoc on the streets while I've been gone-" he tripped over a rock and fell face first to the ground, I sputtered a laugh.

"Great way to change the mood, fall on your face" I couldn't believe he just fell on his face so easily. I got to my feet and turned away, having no intention wasting my time with him. His hand wrapped around my ankle, I stumbled forward.

"Not so fast!" He growled, I kicked my foot but he had a firm grip. I turned on my back as he sat up, my free foot collided with his gut and he let go. I shot down the street while he was down and groaning, that was close even if Roy was on my side. I wasn't about to challenge him again if I wanted my identity kept secret.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hope you enjoy, don't forget to review!**

Chapter 4

I just finished my shift and was about to sit down and look at this file, until Andrew sat in front of me. "You haven't finished yet" he said putting a new file in front of me, I groaned halfway through a yawn.

"Don't you think I've already had an eventful night" I muttered flicking through a file of a man called Scott Wright, he was a barber with a wife and a daughter.

"Angel has but the Fallen Angel hasn't" his tone was sarcastic, I glared at him. "Anyway, his wife came in wanting your help. She did first ask for you to kill him on the spot but I told her, that's not how you work." I watched Jet put the closed sign on the door as the last costumers left, I sighed.

"So give me a reason to chain him to central command" I said tapping my fingers on the table, he shuffled through the file.

"She told me that her husband isn't the most friendly type, he's turned on her many times and she's scared her daughters going to be next" I rubbed my temples.

"Did she ever think of leaving him?" I asked in frustration.

"From the marks and scars he left on her, I'd be scared to leave him as well" I sighed, at least it was going to be a quick job.

"Fine, I'll do it only because you think the woman and her daughter are in danger" I said getting up, Andrew smiled.

"This time don't leave tracks behind for those Elric boys to follow you" I slipped on my black coat.

"Don't worry, I don't think they will be bothering me anytime soon" I tucked my hair inside my hood.

"Don't underestimate them Angel" I gave Andrew my cocky smile.

"And don't underestimate me Andrew, I'll be fine" we left it at that.

* * *

When I knew exactly who Scott was I watched him for at least an hour, I watched him walk into his front door. I may be an idiot going out here and doing peoples dirty work for money, but I'm not enough stupid that I would attack someone in their own house without back up. Something that Andrew learnt the hard way.

I leant against the building across from his house, I kept my hood down covering my face. The street was empty and most lights in the houses where turned off, I titled my head up towards the only lit window in Scott's house. I saw two figures, one being Scott and the other being his wife, who wanted him dead. I watched them bicker until he raised his hand towards her and struck her without hesitation, she backed away then ran out the room. He stormed out the house slamming the door behind himself, he looked to me then looked away.

I stepped into the shadows as he did a double take, he took no notice then continued down the street muttering curses. I followed him silently in the shadows, he knew he was being followed by the way he kept looking over his shoulder, even though I was hidden by the shadows. He finally stopped and turned around, "I know your there" he growled.

I stepped out but kept my distance, I smiled knowing all he could see was my mouth from under my hood. He took a step back when he realised who it was, "evening" I said walking closer.

"I haven't done any criminal acts, so you got the wrong guy" Scott growled, I saw sweat trickle down his forehead.

"So you considering abusing your wife not a criminal act?" I asked, there was only two feet between me and the old brown haired man.

"I was putting the bitch in her place, just like someone should put you in yours" he snapped defensively, I laughed softly.

"Let me guess Scotty" he flinched when I said his name. "Your one of those men who believe the only right a women should have, is being in the kitchen catering for men?" I asked. He saw the irritated twitch in my right hand, he took a step back.

"It's true" he spat, waiting for me to strike. But I was like a snake, be patent and strike at the right time "anyway no one has any proof."

"I'd say the marks on your wife is enough proof" I said crossing my arms, he looked left then right like a scared rabbit. "You may not be one of these bad ass criminals, but a criminal is a criminal Scott. You at least need to be punished for hitting someone who's weaker then yourself, and maybe a year or two in jail might do the trick" I took one more steady step closer and he took off. He ran fast down the street, I laughed letting the noise echo off the walls towards him.

I shot after him only needing to do a fast five minute sprint until I stood in front of him, he came to a sudden holt. "Now now, be a man" I said mockingly, his nose twitched in anger.

"Don't mock me you little girl" he growled, "I can't believe your supposed to be the Fallen Angel" he bared his teeth. His gold tooth glinted in the moonlight, "you're only a girl trying to be a hero-" my fist slammed into his face. Before I could stop myself from doing it, it had already happened and he was on the floor shifting between reality and the unconsciousness of a man in pain. The gold tooth triggered a bad memory of my own father, someone who was insane and a criminal.

"I'm sure you have done worse to your wife" I muttered putting his heavy body over my shoulder.

* * *

I waited for guards the to do their rounds of the buildings until I snuck through the front gate, I had exactly three minutes to tie Scott up and get out of there before I was chased by military officers. I dragged Scott to flag pole and pulled out some rope, he groaned softly as I tied his arms around it.

I reckon if I was a boy, I would have made an excellent Boy Scout from all the fancy and well done knots I do. When he was secure, I pinned a white feather to his shirt. "Hey!" The guard rounded the corner, so I could use a little more time on tying ropes up quicker. "Back up! I need back up!" He shouted, I took off down the street. I had at least three men chasing me, I rounded the corner and came to an abrupt stop.

"I am Alex Louis Armstrong" the strong arm alchemist roared in front of me, I looked left then right for an escape, but failed to come up with one. I didn't have the time to do any fighting, I was exhausted and wanted to go home. "You the Fallen Angel must come with me-" I ran at him, which caused him to suddenly stop talking and jump backwards. I dodged his big hands and slid under him sliding straight into a drain, I landed on my feet in the sewer.

"Sir maybe you should just attack instead of introducing yourself" an officer complained, I ran further into the dark sewers knowing if I stopped, he might find me.

* * *

After a good jog through the sewers, I surfaced out front of my apartment block. I yawned and slid the hood off my head in the empty street, I nodded at the desk clerk politely and climbed the stairs fiddling with the keys. "I left the light on again" I growled at myself as light streamed under my front door, I opened my door to be hit by a big Rottweiler.

"Down Buster" I growled pushing the black dog out of my way, I got to my feet and threw the keys on the bench. Buster groaned at me, I shushed him and undid my coat. Their was movement behind me, I froze and my heart dropped. I waited for Buster to alert me of an intruder but he just sat in front if me, looking at me like a fool.

My hand traveled to my hoister slowly until I had a firm grip on my gun, I spun around pointing my gun at the intruders.

"Woah!" All three, Roy, Al and Ed shouted holding their hands up. I dropped my gun and fell to my knees, I glared at Roy who had the nerve to break into my own place.

"You nearly made me pee myself!" I snapped in anger.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys next chapter, don't forget to review, enjoy!**

Chapter 5

I snapped back around to my dog, "your supposed to be a guard dog!" I snapped at Buster. He put his head down and huffed at me, "go sit in your corner" I snapped pointing to his bed. Buster made a noise between a bark and a grunt then wondered over to his bed, I looked back at Roy with my arms crossed. "Want to explain why you broke into my house?!" I was mostly angry because I was tired, but he didn't have to bring the other two.

"Well your mother wouldn't let me speak to you earlier" he said shrugging at me, I sat down with my head between my knees. Trying to recover from my almost heart attack, I took a few breaths then looked back to Roy.

"So you thought it was acceptable to break into my house?" I asked more calmly, he nodded with no hesitation.

"It's no worse then what you do" Ed just had to get his five cents worth in, I pointed at him.

"You're asking for a hit across the head" I growled, he held his hands up.

"Oh I'm so scared" Al sighed in annoyance at his brother.

"Why did he have to come?" I asked Roy pointing at Ed.

"I brought these two along because I need to make sure you guys know your on the same side-"

"She ain't on the same side as us!" Ed snapped, I held my hands up.

"What part of taking down criminals does your mind not understand?" I asked.

"Okay that's enough from both of you!" Roy snapped having enough of our bickering, "the day I became Fuhrer she has helped clean up these streets. Making it a better place and Angel stop retaliating, your as bad as each other" all three of us looked at Roy a bit shocked. "You both are nineteen now act it okay?" Roy asked, Ed and I nodded.

I threw the file about the doll maker on the coffee table, "I'm assuming this is what you need help with?" I asked walking to the fridge.

"Have you read it?" Roy asked, I shook my head pulling out a t-bone. "I'm sure you've heard of him though" I dropped the t-bone into Busters bowl.

"Yeah I've heard things" I said watching Buster stand over it and waiting for my signal, "eat" I said and he dug into it like I never fed him. "From what I've heard the Doll Maker has been stealing little kids and leaving dolls behind" Roy nodded.

"And the dolls are exact replicas of the kids" Al added, I suggested to Andrew about this Doll Maker but Andrew said it was out of my league.

"Since you're the Fallen Angel, why haven't you gone after him?" Ed asked, I rubbed my temples.

"My..." I paused thinking for the right word I could use for Andrew, "trainer wouldn't allow me" I mumbled.

"So there's another one of you?" I had an irritated look from all the questions.

"No, he's retired" I wasn't going to go into detail about it, "so why do you need my help when you have these two?" I asked gesturing to the boys. I knew of their history that never made sense but I wasn't very interested in their business.

"Because they are having trouble with it themselves, I had all my subordinates on the case first but they had no success. Then I personally asked Edward and Alphonse and we are still having trouble, so I thought you might be some help as well" so Roy had everyone on this case.

He put a new file on the table, "what's this?" I asked opening the file that said 'Porcelain Dolls'.

"I think these two files are the same person" Roy said as I cringed at the photo of a young women, she had been killed and then dressed up as a porcelain doll and stood on a stand. She was a real life porcelain doll, there had been three more young victims. All women.

"This sicko has a problem" I said through a yawn, I looked up at Roy. "Leave these with me, I'll look at them and get back to you tomorrow" he nodded. No one moved. "That was your queue to get out because I want to sleep!" I snapped, everyone jumped to their feet.

"I hope to see you tomorrow" Roy said getting up, I spread the notes out on the table and waved him out. I was left alone with Buster, he looked at me with his head titled to one side.

"What do you reckon Buster?" I asked him, "do you think these are the same people" Buster grunted then yawned. "Yeah bed sounds good as well" I said yawning.

* * *

"An angel deserves wings, so that's what I'm giving you" I heard my fathers voice, I sat up in bed with the sheets wrapped around my legs tightly. Buster nudged my hand and looked up at me with bigs eyes, I smiled.

"It's alright buzzy boy" I said stroking his head, "it was only a dream" I looked out the window. I would have been sleeping for only four hours but every time I closed my eyes, I saw those white wings sticking out of my back. I touched my back and cringed at the rough feeling of the only Scar on my back, I sighed.

I got out of bed and looked at the files again, I had a feeling these where two different people, even if they both did have a fascinations for dolls.

'The Doll Maker' only took little kids plus from the dolls he left behind, they were pretty close looking to the children he took. So obviously the Doll Maker studied these kids before he took them.

'The Porcelain Dolls' were all young women and killed, I looked at the medical report and all the women's bodies had been embalmed so they would stay preserved... That's just creepy.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys won't be posting a chapter in a few days but don't forget to review, I know everyone finds it annoying but it would really help me out and give myself a little more encouragement to continue to write.**

Chapter 6

Let's say walking into Central command as just Angel, not the Fallen Angel made me nervous even though it should have been the other way round. No one paid any attention to me until I tripped up the front steps, "be carful miss" someone said grabbing me before I face planted. I looked up to see Alex Armstrong, my face fell.

"T-thanks" I stuttered nervously, he smiled and let me go. I walked as quickly as I could away from the alchemist who confronted me last night, after about what felt forever climbing stairs I reached the Fuhrer's office.

"Got an appointment?" The receptionist asked, my face fell.

"I ah..." I paused, I didn't know you had to make an appointment. She looked up at me with an irritated look, "tell Roy its Angel" I said.

"You need an appointment because the Fuhrer is a busy man" I sputtered laugh but stopped when I realised she was being dead serious, now I was getting irritated.

"Look he's expecting me-"

"You need an appointment" she said interrupting me, I threw my hands in the air.

"Fine!" I snapped, "when's his next opening?" I asked a little too harshly, she snubbed off my attitude and opened a book.

"Three weeks" my jaw practically hit the floor, I looked at her.

"Three weeks?!" I asked, "you have to be kidding! Roy!" I shouted.

"Please miss, if you don't calm down we will have to physically kick you out" that was it, she just got on my last nerve.

"I'll physically kick you!" I snapped and stormed over to his office, an officer grabbed me as I slammed open the doors. "I'm going to kill your receptionist!" I shouted, there where a lot more people in his office then I was expecting. "Wow" I whispered loudly, "I'll just wait over here until there is a lot less people" I went to walk away.

"No it's alright come in" Roy said to me, I brushed the soldiers hands off my shoulders and walked in. I wasn't to fond with all the eyes looking at me, I sat in a chair next to Al. "So what do you have for us?" Roy asked, all the eyes where making me nervous.

"There are people in here" I whispered loudly, Roy sighed.

"I noticed" that told me they weren't leaving anytime soon.

"I was just hoping it was going to be a one on one conversation" Roy just looked at me, "you know I don't like people!" I snapped throwing my hands in the air.

"This is everyone working on the case, get over it" I huffed at Roy in annoyance.

"So this is the girl you saved all those years ago" my head snapped to my right, I glared up at the blonde haired man.

"I wouldn't open those old wounds" I growled at him, he took a step back.

"Yeah I'd leave that alone Havoc" Roy said then turned to me, "behave yourself Angel" he gestured for me to give him the files.

"I'm not a little child" I mumbled handing them to him, he looked at me waiting for me to continue. "I can clearly say that these are defiantly two different people" I stated, the room went intensely quiet. Had I said something wrong?

I fidgeted in my seat nervously wondering why it was so quiet, Roy studied me while my eyes wondered over all the faces in the room. There wasn't a single woman in the room, I found that sexist. "Did I say something wrong?" I whispered to Al, he smiled and shook his head.

"You just passed his test" I face went into deep confusion, I looked back to Roy.

"Anyone going to explain?" I asked, "or are we going to just let Angel sit here like an idiot?" Roy sighed.

"I needed to make sure we weren't letting an ignorant nineteen year old get her hands on classified information" I nodded slowly processing everything Roy said.

"So you wanted to see if I could see the differences between both cases?" I asked, this time Roy nodded. Sneaky bastard, but he was smart I had to give him credit for that.

"Yes, we have already figured out these are two different people, but we are having trouble with both cases" Roy said leaning back in his chair.

"So you want my opinion?" I asked, Roy nodded.

"Psychopaths think alike" Ed just had to get it out there, I leaned forward and glared at him for calling me a psychopath.

"Are you still pissed off about the other night because you fell on your face?" I asked, "I'm happy to take this outside and see who's the better man!"

"Don't challenge me" he growled, Roy's palm slammed against his desk. I jumped back into my seat and looked at him with wide eyes, he rubbed his temples.

"Don't make me pair you up together" Roy threatened us, I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You wouldn't dare" Ed growled, Roy looked at him.

"Don't test me Edward" he snapped, Ed shut up and slummed into his chair, I did the same. "So what do we have on the 'Porcelain Dolls'?" Roy asked everyone in the room.

"We still have no leads sir" a man with black hair and glasses said speaking up, "we can't seem to find the connection in these women."

"Maybe he just picks them at random" Al added, I instantly shook my head.

"This guy is experienced, they don't choose at random" I've spent most of my days either hunting guys like this or watching Andrew do it, psychopaths usually have a trigger that attracts them to their victims.

"Well, we have looked at all the women's history, they don't work together, they don't live together, they don't even know each other" Ed said, "so please tell us what we are doing wrong." I raised my eyebrows at his snappy attitude, Al rolled his eyes. I Picked up the photo's of the women and the medical repots, each women had their own individual look.

There was no connection in their looks, which would be the first obvious one. Then you would look to their history but they had no history with each other, there had to be a connection somewhere. I looked at their medical report and saw the connection, "idiots" I finally spoke up, everyone looked at me.

"Explain" Roy said to me intrigued be my sudden insult. I stood up and walked over to Roy, I laid out each medical report in front of him.

"Can you see the connection?" I asked, his eyes skimmed over the report. From his irritated expression, he was having trouble finding the connection. "For one, next time you look at a case, a women's touch might be useful" I said grabbing a pen and circling the same words on each report. Shea butter.

"Shea butter?" Roy asked, "what's that?" I looked around the room looking for my favourite blonde.

"Talking about women, where's your trusty side kick?" I asked, I saw no Riza Hawkeye. I'd only met her a few times but she did a good job with keeping Roy in line.

"She's on a three week holiday" Roy muttered, that explains the lack of order around here.

"You men are hopeless" from the looks I got off a few male officers, I might not have a head in a few moments.

"Explain yourself" Roy said still confused, I pointed to the words Shea butter.

"They all had traces of Shea butter on them, it's a type of moisturiser that women use. It keeps their skin healthy and clear, just like a porcelain doll skin" everyone's face went from being confused to finally understanding.

"So that make sense, he chooses the girls who buy this stuff to make them more doll like" Al added, I nodded.

"There is only two places in central that sell this stuff, one is on a main road and the other not so much" I felt proud of myself for figuring this out.

"So now all we need is bait" Ed said, everyone's eyes fell on me.

"I guess being the only girl has it's disadvantages" I muttered crossing my arms.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I'm back! Hope you enjoy this and don't forget to leave your thoughts behind for me to read! :D**

Chapter seven

I was stuck in Roy's office all day, conjuring up a plan where I had to become doll bait. I didn't enjoy being in the front line, it wasn't how I did things but I didn't really have a choice. "I can't believe your the Fallen Angel" I didn't like all the attention I was getting off all Roy's subordinates. I wasn't much of a people person, so having everyone's attention on me wasn't going down well.

"Did you have to tell them?" I asked Roy, he shrugged.

"I only told three of them, I had to anyway" the three being, Jean Havoc, Heymans Breda and Kain Fuery. Everyone else who was in here had been ushered out by Roy, he didn't want everyone knowing who I really was. "Plus it was either going to be me or your big mouth was going to say it" I huffed at Roy and sank further in my chair.

"So is it true about the scars on your back?" Fuery asked in curiosity, I crossed my arms and looked down.

"Yes" I mumbled not wanting to talk about it, he got the idea from my attitude and backed away from the subject.

"So does everyone understand what they are doing?" Roy asked fiddling around with papers on his desk, we all nodded. I was bait, Al and Ed would stay close to make sure I didn't get hurt since I wasn't allowed to attack. Breda and Havoc would also be around for emergencies but Al and Ed where positive nothing would go wrong, and Fuery would keep Roy informed at all times, I was a little unsure about this. "Now Angel your job is to go home and deal with your mother" my eyes widened, my mother... shit.

"I'm not doing it" I exclaimed, "you tell the crazy hag" he was just as frightened by her as I was.

"I'm not talking to that old bag, I would like to stay a man a little longer thank you very much" I wiped my sweaty palms on my pants.

"Scared are we Mustang?" Ed asked with a smirk, we both looked at him.

"You don't know scary until you see that women with a wooden stick" Roy actually nodded in agreement, that wiped the smirk off Ed's face and defiantly shut him up.

* * *

My phone was ringing all afternoon, I knew who it was and it was a matter of time before my mother was on my door step. I went to answer it but it stopped, I sighed in relief until it started ringing again. I placed my hand on it and slowly put it to my ear, "hello?" I said slowly.

"Did you forget how to answer a bloody phone?!" And now my ears where ringing in pain, I squinted.

"Hello to you too mother" I said keep the phone away from my ear, three... Two... One.

"Don't get smart with me!" And here she goes, "you were with him weren't you Angel?! Gahh there is no winning with you-" I put down the phone and got myself a drink. I could still here screaming as I took my drink and picked the phone back up, "-you better not miss another shift at work" she finished ranting.

"Yeah about work, I'm going on a little holiday so I won't be in any time soon-"

"Lies Angel, you're lying this has something to do with Roy mustang. I knew the day I got you at the age of ten, that letting you go see him was a bad idea!" I could just imagine her giving me a good hit across the head. I twirled the phone cord in my finger as I sighed at her.

"Get over it mum, I'm nineteen and old enough to make my own decisions" everything went quiet, I waited for the next big reaction but all she did was sigh.

"Fine" she finally said, that was easier then expected. "Your father said don't go killing yourself in whatever you have got yourself involved in" I smiled.

She hung up on me, she wasn't happy but she took it better then expected. "The suns going down and I'm bored" I said looking out the window which was going dark, I contemplated on going out to inspect where I was going to be bait tomorrow. After a long ten minutes of walking around in circles I decided a nice stroll would be nice, it would also brush this bad feeling I had in my stomach.

* * *

Walking the streets like a normal person was to main stream for me, so I was walking along the roofs watching the stars above my head. It probably wasn't a good idea to be dressed as the Fallen Angel but my mind was flickering through these two cases, who was stealing little kids and why? That was the big question running through my mind. The gutter from under my foot collapsed and I slipped tumbling towards the ground, next thing I saw was hands grabbing at me. I squealed scrambling to my feet dodging the hands, "I am Alex Louis Armstrong!" Oh god not this guy.

I jumped back being cornered in an alley way, people stopped and watched us. "The strong armed alchemist here to stop to your nonsense" I was backed up against the wall, shit! My eyes darted around looking for an escape, Armstrong's palms wrapped around my body slamming me against the wall, "listen" he whispered in my ear. "Fuhrer Roy Mustang has told me to attack but to make a convincing story for the press" I continued to listen, "I'm not going to hurt or capture you so please do not worry yourself young lady" I nodded understanding. So Roy wanted to pretend he was actually doing something about the Fallen Angel, "make it convincing" Armstrong whispered again. Time to fight.

As his grip loosened around my body, I squirmed until he dropped me. I blocked each of his hits, it became harder as he used alchemy against me. I rolled across the ground and into the open street, the ground underneath me shifted and I stumbled out the way of another flying fist.

People surrounded us cheering both I and Armstrong on, I side stepped past him refusing to actually land a hit on him. Doing that would show the people who are against me, that I am willing to attack the military to get what I want. Armstrong's fist clipped my arm, I was sent rolling down the street. I got back to my feet and saw a dark figure jump across the roof above me, I pulled my hood further over my head. Armstrong raced towards me with his fists ready to hit me, I took a chance and ran towards him. When I was close enough I jumped, my right foot pushed of his fist and my left foot pushed of his head. I leaped towards the building and reached for the gutter, my foot slipped on the wall and I missed the gutter by an inch. I fell back towards the ground until a hand from the roof grabbed my wrist, I grabbed their wrist with my free hand and used my feet to climb up the wall.

"You're not getting away tonight" Armstrong roared slamming his fist into the wall, it started to collapse underneath me again. The dark figure wrapped their arm around my body and we stumbled backwards, we both landed on our ass. When I turned towards the figure, their hood slid of their head.

When I saw who it was, I freaked. "Ed!" I whispered loudly pulling his hood back over his head, "if anyone sees you helping me, you will ruin your name around here plus your brothers!" He pulled me to my feet and we jumped to the next roof.

"It looked like you where having a bit of trouble" he whispered back, I know everyone had seen a hooded figure help me, I was just hoping they didn't know who the hooded figure was.

"Doesn't matter now, we both have Armstrong on our heels" just as I said that he made the entire building we were on collapse underneath us. Ed and I dodged each other and jumped off the collapsing building and into the busy street, we landed on the ground on our feet.

My first priority now was making sure no one saw who was helping me, Ed was an idiot to get into this situation in the first place. But him being the big hero was hard for him to not help someone, even if he wasn't a big fan of them, the one thing he didn't see was this was just one big act.

People had made a circle around, Armstrong, Ed and I stopping any easy escape for Ed and I. I yanked Ed's hood down again as it started to slide of his head, Armstrong took a step towards us. I turned to my last option and pulled my gun out and aimed it at Armstrong, gasps came from the crowd as it was the first time I had aimed one at any military officer.

Confusion flickered through Armstrong's eyes, he held his hands up and stopped moving. I grabbed Ed's arm and fired the gun in the air, everyone dropped to the ground from the noise. I took that as an opportunity to get out of there, I hauled Ed out of the crowd of people and down the dark street.

After we were out of sight, I pushed Ed up against the wall. My left arm against his neck and my right palm on his chest, "what the hell are you thinking?" I asked furiously, he pushed against my shoulders causing me to step backwards.

"Well, I'm sorry for saving your ass" he growled at me, I poked his head.

"Anything in that head of yours?" I snapped, he glared down at me. "You know how much trouble you would get into for helping me?" I asked after taking a few calming breaths, I looked at him puzzled. Why did he help me anyway?

"Yeah so I didn't really think it through" he said avoiding my eyes, I sighed.

"You know that whole thing was an act" his face dropped, "why did you help me anyway?" He stepped away.

"Because Mustang told me why you're actually doing this whole Fallen Angel thing" I crossed my arms and waited for him to explain more. "You feel like you owe Roy more then your own life for saving you from your father, and then giving you a home to live in" I threw my hands in the air.

"Oh great did he tell you the that my own father used him for his own insane experiments" I blurted in anger, damn my big mouth! Ed nodded and he gave me a sympathetic look.

"About the scars on your back, yeah he did" I didn't want to talk about this.

"Great so now you understand why I'm not much of a people person" I know this was his way of apologising to me and feeling bad for being rude when we first met, but I was furious with Roy for telling him my darkest secret. "Look forget it, we have more important things to worry about" I said turning away. He didn't stop me as I stormed off, great so now I've got the sympathy act of Ed. This is why I hate people but I didn't have time to stress out over petty things, I had to get ready for tomorrow's doll bait.


	9. Chapter 8

**Enjoy everyone!**

Chapter 8

I was in a knee high lime green dress that matched my eyes, it didn't quite match my frown. "Who in the hell had the fashion sense to make me wear this?!" I snapped in anger, everyone looked at me.

"It doesn't look that bad" Al said smiling, I glared at him as I pulled the back of it down. It was too short and I wasn't much of a dress person, or light colours for that fact.

"Yeah well next time you wear the mini dress and see how it feels!" I snapped, Havoc patted me on the head.

"You look like a girl" he said looking around the corner, I slammed my foot into his. He jumped back in pain, "what was that for?" He asked as his smoke fell from his lips.

"Come on guys we don't have time to bicker about silly things" Fuery said interrupting my hissy fit, "Fuhrer Mustang expects this to be a quick arrest so let's make this quick and easy" I poked my head around the corner. The little shop sat on an empty corner, it sent a shiver through my body.

"Let's get to it then" Havoc said pushing me out into the street, I stumbled forward then stood up straight and straightened the dress. I glared back at, Havoc, Fuery, Al and Ed, Breda had been positioned around the back. They all waved me away, I swallowed the lump in my throat and walked my way down the street.

I wouldn't be surprised if this plan was a bust, I don't think the attacker would be out here waiting for me and I might not even fit his profile of doll looking girls. I walked into the shop and the bell rang as the door opened, it was empty and quiet... Too quiet. I didn't like the sound of the floor boards creaking under my feet, or the dust on the shelves. I searched the shelves for Shea butter while also trying not to sneeze or make a huge noise.

A hooded figure stood on the other side of the road, it was Ed watching me with his hands stuffed in his pockets and his head down. "Can I help you?" I jumped at the voice behind me, I turned around to the shop owner. He was a middle aged man with grey hair, I found it weird that the shop owner of a shop full of women's stuff, was owned by a man. He let out a laugh as if reading my mind, "you must think I'm a strange man for working in a shop like this" I didn't respond, but just kept a straight face.

"Don't worry yourself, my sister owns it and I'm just looking after it while she's away" he waited for my smile, I gave him my sweet smile.

"No need to explain yourself sir" my hands gripped the back of the dress nervously, I was horrible at small talk. "It's none of my business" everything went quiet again, talk Angel talk. People, I hate people this is why I have no friends and keep to the shadows, I'm horrible at communicating thanks to my father. He caused me to be scared of everyone at one point, I was scared to leave my room for three months after he was put in prison. The only person I ever used to talk to was Roy, mainly because he saved my life and I feel like I owe him so much more. "So miss what are you looking for?" The shop owner asked pulling me from my thoughts.

"Oh yes, Shea butter, do you have any?" I asked, a smile spread to his lips.

"Lucky girl, we have one jar left" he gestured me to follow him a few shelves over. I followed him and he picked up a cream coloured container, he put it in my hands.

"Thank you" I said politely, I twirled the jar in my hands looking at the container. When I looked up the man pulled out a needle and slammed it into my neck, first reaction was to push him away but I instantly went weak.

"You will make a perfect doll my darling" he said as I hit the floor, I watched the container roll from my hands. My eyes got heavier and heavier until finally I closed them, this wasn't how the plan was supposed to go.

* * *

My eyes flickered open to the noise of humming, my feet dangled under me. I couldn't touch the ground, this time my eyes were wide open. My arms were chained above my head and I was gaged, I saw the man from earlier fiddling with something that looked like surgical tools. I struggled against the chains kicking my feet, he turned around and smiled. "Your awake, perfect" he said walking towards me, I kicked my feet at him but he grabbed them stopping me.

"You've got beautiful eyes" he purred looking up at me, "so pretty eyes what's your name?" He asked pulling the gag from my mouth. I instantly shot into defence mode.

"Go rot in hell you filthy bastard-" the rest of my sentence was muffled by the gag when he put it back into my mouth, he sighed.

"That's not the response I was expecting" he said stroking my cheek, I moved my head away from his hand. I looked at my surroundings trying to figure out where I was, but I was coming up empty handed. Where was the others and what happened to nothing going wrong?

If we had done this my way, I wouldn't be locked up in chains again! I watched the man walk back towards the table and put gloves on, "now your probably wondering why I'm doing this" he said with his back to me. I looked up at the chains and tried to pull my hands out of them, but I was failing as well as getting dust in my eyes.

He turned around and looked at me, I stopped struggling and watched him, "let me tell you a story" he said twirling a scalpel in his hand. "When I was a little boy my sister used to force me to play with her dolls, so we to dress them up together" I looked at him oddly, this guy had some real problems. "After a while just dressing up dolls wasn't enough, I started to dress my sister up as a doll until one day" he paused and looked to down. "She refused to get into the dress I wanted her in so I got angry, next thing I can remember is she is lying on the ground with a bloodied head and my fist raised." I started struggling again as he told me how he had struck his own sister and killed her. "But I dressed her in the dress and sat her in a chair, she was my first ever real life doll" the smile on his face made me sick to my stomach. I had to get out of here before this crazy bastard made me his own little dolly, I was just having a little trouble with the escaping part.

"But then my mother!" He spat in anger causing me to jump in fear, rage and insanity flickered through his eyes. "She tried to take my new doll from me, so I made her my next new doll" my eyes flickered around the room looking for anything I can use to help myself escape, but I was still coming up empty handed. Dammit! I'm not going to let this deranged man kill me and become his puppet.

"So it was thanks to my own sister that I saw the pure beauty in young women" he came up behind me, "so I'll tell you a secret" he said unzipping the back of my dress. "The clean way to embalm the human body is to..." His voice trailed off. His finger traced the upside down V on my back, my body stiffened. "Well, well" he said untying the gage finally, "I've only heard about one girl with scars like this... The Fallen Angel" he let out a laugh.

"Touch me again and I'll kill you" I growled curling my toes in my shoes, his laughing stopped.

"You're a feisty one, usually the girls cry and scream making their faces all puffy and ugly" he stood in front of me and smiled. "I would love to keep you alive but I've told you too much and like the saying goes... Two can keep a secret if on of them is dead" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Then I guess you're going to have to die" I snarled, he let out a chuckle.

"You've got a good sense of humour darling" I kicked my foot out hitting him in the face, he stumbled backwards knocking things over and making a loud racket. I continued to pull against the chains causing my wrists to bleed, he shot to his feet and wrapped his hand around my neck. "I'm going to make your death painful... Fallen Angel" I swallowed against his grip, I took a chance by screaming, my scream was ear piercing and loud. The gag was shoved back into my mouth shutting me up, I just hoped someone had heard me.

No more then five minutes later the door slammed opened, my body relaxed in relief as everyone filed in after Roy. Breda and Havoc aimed their guns at my attacker, "this brings back memories don't you think Angel" I fought against the chains again not able to respond to Roy's smartass comment.

"Step away from the girl" Havoc said walking towards him, I twisted my body and the chains snapped from the roof. I dropped to the floor unexpectedly, I pulled the gag out. The old man grabbed me and put the scalpel to my throat, I had enough of this.

"Move and the girl chokes on her own blood" he snapped as Ed and Al took a step forward.

"Know I call the shoots!" I snapped twisting his arm backwards, bones cracked and he screamed falling to his knees.

"Don't do it Angel!" Roy snapped, everyone took another step forward as I bent down and whispered, "like the saying goes, two can keep a secret if one of them is dead" I placed my hands on his head. In on swift movement I snapped his neck and let go, his limp body fell to the ground motionless. I stood back up and zipped the back of the dress up, everyone watched me as I walked up to Roy.

"Next time I'm bait, we do it my way even if my way is the wrong way" I said to him then pushed past him.


	10. Chapter 9

**I hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 9

I had no weight on my conscious about killing that man, I learnt to block my feelings out along time ago. I was just an empty shell sometimes when it came to bring down the people who threaten the innocent, I guess you can blame that on the only man who made me like this... My father. "I told you not to do it" Roy growled at me, now it was just us two in his office. I looked out the window and watched the trees sway side to side not wanting to talk about it, I'd just end up regretting my response. "Angel I know what you're doing and it won't work" he voice was emotionless, he wasn't going to get anything out of me. "You have to stop shutting your emotions out" I looked at Roy and slumped further into his seat.

"Why?" I asked bleakly, "if I don't then I will end up turning into the little girl who was scared of everyone" I didn't want to be her again. It took me a long while to overcome this fear of people and shutting out my emotions, I wasn't about to push that wall over I built for my own protection.

"And this empty shell you have become it's just scary, if you want to be this person then come join the military and you would make a great human weapon" he was being serious but what I said in response was nasty, even for me.

"So I become the monster you once were to reach the top, I don't think so Roy. I'd rather be a vigilantly then be pushed around by the military, and just because you are the Fuhrer doesn't mean the military isn't still a horrible place" his face went stern, I'd pissed him off.

"Fine you have your opinion but I don't have enough time to waste on keeping you in line" he stood up and pointed to the door. "Get out Angel I never want to see you here again unless I say" I said nothing as I got up, I walked up to the door and opened it. Everyone piled in on top of each other, they had their ears to the door listening.

"I've got one thing to say Roy, where in Central is big enough and isolated to hide at least fifteen kids without being seen or heard. Because you figure that out, and I'm sure you will find your mysterious 'Doll Maker'" I left it at that and stepped over the idiots on the floor. If he didn't want my help then there was nothing I could do about it, but I had a feeling as soon as he saw the newspaper I would be hearing from him. I had already got a glimpse of the paper and in big bold black letters on the front page it said, 'who's the Guardian Angel looking over the Fallen Angels shoulder?!' The big picture under the heading was the hooded figure helping me climb up a building away from Armstrong.

It wasn't until I was halfway down the street that I was stopped and an Ed leaning on the his knees panting, "for someone who's relaxed you sure walk fast" I just looked down at him with one eye brow raised. This is the first he had spoken to me since snapping the guys neck earlier, he stood up and shoved the paper into my arms.

"This" he pointed to the front page, "stays between us, I don't want anyone knowing" I shrugged.

"Sure whatever you say" I said pushing the paper back into his arms, his finger caught my elbow.

"I think it was wrong of you to kill that man but it was selfish of Mustang to drop you like that because he got offended" I smiled my cocky smile and tilted my head up towards him.

"Riza comes back today, someone will tell her what happened and she will knock some sense into Roy." Ed looked down at me shocked when he realised why I was so relaxed, then let out a laugh.

"You knew all this was going to happen" I shrugged casually but had a sly smile on my face.

"I'm the eyes and ears of this place Ed, if it wasn't for me Roy wouldn't be able to keep this place in so much order like he does. I'm his undercover spy, I know every dealer, every scum and every black market that goes on here." Ed looked at me stunned, I pulled away from his grip.

"You do his dirty work" my smile grew larger.

"If you look at it that way then yes... I say undercover work is so much less ugly"

"And here I thought you where only taking criminals down but you gather information military could never get their hands on and give it to Mustang-" I held my hand up to stop him from talking.

"I'm not cheap though" he sputtered a laugh.

"You rip off Mustang?" He asked shock, I shrugged.

"The guy gets it off easy sometimes" Ed smiled.

"And now you have officially earnt yourself some of my respect" I kept the smile on my face and walked away. We weren't the best if friends or getting along at that matter, we see and do things differently but Ed and I were finally on the same page. A page I was willing to stay on to get his support, the kid was smart and skilled. I wasn't about to let someone like that slip through my fingers, the more friends you have the better.

* * *

Everyone has that skill that comes naturally, mine was agility. I was always faster then your average kid but my fighting skills not so much, I was sweating blood before I became the fighter I was. I still remember the day I told Andrew I wanted to be like him, I was eleven nearly exactly one year after they had taken me in. It was late one night and Andrew came in with a knife sticking out of his back, mum was fast asleep in bed. I heard him come home and snuck out of my room and followed him to the kitchen, when I noticed the knife in his back I said, "you've got something in your back."

Andrew let out a laugh and told me how observant I was, he asked me to pull it out because he was unable to reach. I pulled it out with no problem but I kept my distance from Andrew, I was still unsure about him and I knew clearly what he did on his night strolls.

He said me "for a little girl, you sure can handle the stomach turning things" I was watching him sew his wound with a bottle of whiskey and a needle. Pain didn't bother me, since the day the four doctors had to rip out those wings from my back, I never felt pain again. Then Andrew asked "what's your biggest fear?" I think he was just make causal conversation with me, it took me a little while to reply.

"I don't like people" I responded, "I want to hurt the people who think they can run all over us weaker people." That caught Andrews attention, he looked at me for a good solid minute.

"Like President King Bradley" I nodded, I hated the military but I refused to think as Roy Mustang as apart the military. He was the alchemist who saved my life, he saved me then gave me a family to live with and I promised him I would never forget it. "What do you want to do when your older?" Andrew asked, I wanted to take the people like my father out of this world but joining the military was out of the question. I wanted to do it on my terms and no one else's, when I think about it now. I realise how selfish that sounded and promised myself I would never take down an innocent soul, no matter what.

So my response to Andrew was, "I want to get rid of the bad people my way" Andrew saw something in my eyes. He saw determination and a broken child putting herself together by herself with no help, "will you help me?" I asked him.

"Promise not to die?" He asked back, I said three words to him that he never forgot.

"Don't underestimate me" from that day on, he trained me everyday. And I became the fighter I am today, at the age of sixteen Bradley went missing and never seen again. Roy became Fuhrer when I was seventeen and that was the day I left home, and became Roy's undercover spy. I made an oath to him that I would help only because I never wanted anyone to go through the pain and fear I suffered, plus I felt like I owed him the world, when Roy found out I wasn't just a vigilantly but also a wallflower when it came to the thugs. He started paying me for information, I know I had wrapped myself in something that could get myself killed but I refused to back down.


	11. Chapter 10

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

The sky was orange with pinks and purples streaking through the clouds, the trees where still and the weather was cooling down. I looked out over the river stretching my arms, Buster barked up at me getting excited. I bent down in a running position, Buster licked me up the side of the face "thanks death breath" I muttered. Before I could even give the signal, Buster shot down the path. "Hey!" I protested running after him, people walking past looked at me oddly. I dodged past couples and jumped over little kids, I raced past Buster gaining more speed as I ran. Buster barked and nipped at the back of my feet which made me run faster, after a while I started to slow down. When we reached the bridge I stood on the ledge walking forwards and backwards letting the cold air cool my body down, I looked up at the sky counting the stars that started to appear. One... Two... Three... Four. A car stopped beside me and I was hauled inside, I was sat in a small car and squished in between Ed and Al. Havoc was the driver and Riza sat next to him, Roy sat directly in front of me.

Buster was barking furiously at the car and jumping on it, "aww man get the dog off the car, he's gonna scratch the paint" Havoc whined.

"Buster stop!" I snapped, instantly he went quiet and sat beside the car.

"He's very obedient" Al said looking at him out the window, I looked at Roy and scratched my head.

"Miss me already?" I asked being a smartass, Riza turned around, I smiled at her. She nodded her head politely while Roy glared at me.

"Who's the other one?" He asked, I raised one eye brow.

"Other what?" I asked confused, as if I would know what he's talking about. The paper was thrown in my face, Ed's body stiffened next to mine. He looked at me waiting to see if I would sell him out, I smiled at Roy and shrugged.

"Dunno" I threw the paper back at him.

"Who is he?" Roy asked, I wasn't going to sell him out just to get into Roy's good books. Because know matter what I did, Roy always had a soft spot for me.

"How do you know it's a he?" I asked dragging this out, I was going to have fun with this.

"If that's a girl" Havoc said, "then that's one heck of a muscling girl" I let out a laugh.

"There are girls like that" I said leaning forward on my knees.

"I don't have time for your games Angel, who's the hooded figure?" Roy asked more sternly, I shrugged.

"What makes you think I know?" I asked curious to how much Roy knows, I was hoping little as possible.

"Because it takes a lot for you to pull out a gun and aim it at the military, you were protecting him and from what Armstrong explained. You were very eager to keep their identity secret, so I want to know who this person is" annoyance was written all over Roy's face.

"I. Don't. Know." I said loud and clearly, Roy squeezed his fists in anger.

"Angel-"

"Don't shout at me!" I snapped, Roy was always someone I looked up to but that didn't mean I still wasn't going to act like a stubborn girl towards him, plus making him look bad in front of everyone was always my favourite.

"Then answer the question!" He snapped back getting extremely frustrated, I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Nope, shouldn't have spoken to me like that" Riza sighed while the entertained grins grew on everyone's face... Except Roy.

"You stubborn girl!" He snapped in anger, I raised my eyebrows.

"Who are you calling stubborn you hot headed moron" I was having fun with this as Roy's face went red with rage.

He opened his mouth but Hawkeye beat him, "okay sir please stop you're letting her make a mockery out of you." The satisfied grin grew on my face, he took a deep breath as I tilted my head to one side.

"Stop mocking me" he said pointing at me, he hated it when I gave him the I won this fight look. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, "now let's be grown ups about this and answer my question... Who is the hooded figure that everyone is calling your Guardian Angel" I threw my hands in the air, nearly knocking both Ed and Al out beside it.

"Watch it!" Ed snapped at me, I ignored him as Al pushed my hand away from his head.

"Who the hell comes up with these name?!" Guardian Angel? Like really?!

"It's a publicity thing, it grabs everyone's attention instead of just saying something simple" Hawkeye stated, I put my hands to my face and groaned.

"Answer my question" I sighed at Roy.

"Look he doesn't want anyone to know" I said then looked up Ed, "but he will confess when he's ready" I slammed my foot into Ed's. He shifted in his seat awkwardly and looked out the window, I elbowed him but he wasn't going to fess up.

"That's not good enough Angel, the last thing we need is more trouble from the media" I kicked Ed again and he continued to ignore me, I did it again and he looked down at me.

"Do it again and I swear" he whispered through clenched teeth, I raised my eyebrows at him.

"I'm not going to cover for you much longer" I whispered back.

"What are you two whispering about?!" Roy snapped, I slammed my foot in Ed's one last time.

"It was me!" He finally shouted jumping in his seat, his head hit the roof of the car and he doubled over in pain groaning. Everyone looked at Ed as I let out a laugh, finally everyone's attention was off me.

"Why?" Al asked while Ed wrapped his head in pain.

"I've seen you do stupid things but this has topped it" Roy said crossing his arms, I stepped in onEd's defence and also mine.

"Yeah well if you hadn't told him my life story, he wouldn't have felt bad for being a bastard to me-" so I need working on defending people.

"Bastard?!" Ed shouted in my ear, I had had enough of everyone shouting at me.

"Shout in my ear again and you're going to wish you had never met me!" I shouted back looking up at him.

"I knew this was a bad idea" Hawkeye murmured.

"Okay guys let's take a deep breath here" Al said but there was no way neither of us where going to back down, Ed towered over me.

"I already wish it!" He snapped in anger, I slammed my fist into his jaw and his head hit the window. Roy and Al grabbed me and pushed me out the door, Ed rubbed his face as I sat on my ass on the path way. "What the hell?!" He shouted at me, I just huffed at him and crossed my arms.

"I'm done talking to you" Roy said pointing at me, "now your to stay off the streets" he closed the door and the car sped off.

I stood up and picked up and rock "shove your orders up your ass!" I shouted throwing the rock at the car, I underestimated my aim and the rock caused the back window to shatter. My face dropped when the car came to a stop... I really needed to control my anger some times. I turned around and walked down the street quickly with Buster at my side, "don't look back" I whispered falling into a sprint until I was out of sight.


	12. Chapter 11

**Enjoy everyone!**

Chapter 11

So I thought Roy would come running back to me but... No one had visited since I kinda broke the car. Wasn't the smartest thing I've ever done but I guess back to Andrew for me, Buster let out a tired bark. I turned around and looked at him, his eyes traveled to me and he huffed. "Someone at the door?" I asked and he huffed again telling me there was, I opened the door and there stood Ed about to knock.  
He looked shocked first and then looked down at me with an irritated look, I ignored him and looked over his shoulder. "It's only me" he mumbled, now I was intrigued by his sudden appearance by himself.  
"What do you want-" his fist hit my jaw by surprise and I was knocked backwards, I tripped on my own feet and landed on my ass. Buster stood in front of Ed baring his teeth and growling, Ed took a step back and I let out a laugh.  
"Down Buster" I said through my laugh, I deserved that but he could have at least hit me properly. That was a girly hit I hardly felt it, he only got me by surprise, I stood up and walked towards him.  
"Even now! Even!" He spat quickly taking a step back and protecting himself, I laughed again.  
"Next time you plan on hitting me, do it properly" he let his guard down and raised his eye brows in confusion.  
"You're not pissed off?" He asked cautiously, I shook my head.  
"Karma right?" I asked, "I hit you, you hit me back" I then crossed my arms and looked at him. "I'm sure this isn't the only reason why you came here" he nodded and pushed past me, my arms dropped to my sides.  
"Yeah I came to talk" I turned around and watched him get comfortable.  
"Make yourself at home" I muttered closing the front door with my foot.  
"Don't mind if I do" he taunted me, I crossed my arms again and waited for him to get to his point. "Okay so you're not the only who got the boot up the ass on this case" Ed mumbled slumping further into the lounge, I raised my eyebrows.  
"So you got kicked out of it as well" he nodded in annoyance.  
"Yes and because I'm not much of an alchemist like my brother anymore, Roy dismissed me" I couldn't help but grin at his frustration.  
"And your brother?" I asked taking a seat on the kitchen bench in front of Ed, the look he gave told me Al was still on the case. "And your brother allowed it?" I asked, Ed shrugged.  
"He doesn't really have a say in it... so" Ed said looking up at me with a smirk. "We have our differences... but I'm sure we are both on the same page if it's showing Roy Mustang up how about it?" I thought about it, he was asking for my help. Should I team up with Ed and show Roy he shouldn't have dropped me so quickly or... I smiled my cocky smile.  
"So let me get this straight" I tapped my chin, "you have come to me to get back at Roy but also save these children?" I  
"Last time I checked, you were one step ahead of Roy so yes" I smiled liking him more by the second, "so do we have a deal?" He asked. I looked over to Buster who watched Ed closely, I smiled and slid off the bench.  
"Welcome aboard Mr Elric" I said holding my arms out and tilting my head forward.

* * *

Ed waited for my plan that I hadn't thought of yet, the way he kept tapping his foot was getting on my nerves. I placed my hand on his knee "stop it your making me nervous" I growled, he stopped and slumped further down in his chair.  
"We have been sitting here for hours" he groaned getting fidgety, I looked at him to shut up and he did. I got up and stretched my arms, "oh this might be helpful" he said placing the file on the table. I looked to the file then to him, I squeezed my fists at him in frustration, he smiled.  
"And you just happen to think of this now!" I snapped throwing my hands in the air, he shrugged. I sat on the floor with my head between my knees, "he's not worth getting stressed out over Angel" I said to myself.  
"Your weird" he said plainly, I looked up at him and pointed to myself.  
"Me?" I asked, "I'm the weird one?" he nodded.  
"That's what I just said" I wanted to hurt him so badly, I stood up again and pointed at him.  
"You're a lot weirder" I growled, he let out a laugh.  
"Am not" he said.  
"Are too!"  
"Nah!"  
"Yeah you are!"  
"SHUT UP!" The neighbour shouted through the wall banging on it, we both shut up then started to laugh. I don't think I had genuinely laughed in a long time but then came the awkward silence after.  
"Your still weirder" I muttered flicking open the file, Ed crossed his arms and sat up straight.  
"Oh yeah prove it" just the words I wanted him to say, I smirked at him.  
"So I remember the days when you were the famous state alchemist then" I paused and he didn't look so cocky anymore. "That day President King Bradley went missing, you couldn't use alchemy anymore and everyone saw Al as a real boy not a suit of armour plus a dozen other unexplained things happened that day." He just looked at me not going to reply, I smiled. "Exactly I just won that argument" he huffed at me in defeat, it was silent for a few minutes.  
"Aren't you curious to what happened?" He asked finally, I shrugged spreading out the pictures of the little kids.  
"I'm as curious as the next person but it's hard getting the right information when there are so many stories to it, plus it's not my business so I don't really care" he studied me oddly.  
"But I know what happened to you, I thought you would have squeezed the information out of me" I shrugged again not caring that much.  
"Like I said, I don't really care what happened that day it's your business not mine and I respect that" I paused and thought about what I said, "well I respect most people but your right I did get curious. But the only thing I figured out was Roy was once blind somehow and then regained his eye sight, by something that was created out of humans."  
"Yeah the philosopher stone" Ed mumbled, I had heard of it but didn't know what I knew now, I brushed it off. I wasn't about to get into all that stuff when I knew nothing about alchemy and I've never been interested in it.  
"So let's talk about something else, what do you know about the Doll Maker?" I asked changing the subject, not that this subject was any brighter. Ed leant on his knees and shifted through the papers, "each kid is between the age of seven to ten and the one thing they all have in common is family problems" I raised my eyebrows. Ed pointed to a boy with blue eyes, "his parents divorced" he then pointed to a little girl with light blonde hair. "Her father committed suicide and" he pointed to another little girl with brown hair. "Her twin sister died when she was five and it just keeps on going" so the attacker was picking vulnerable kids with broken families, makes sense.  
"So this obviously means the person has or had family issues themselves but no one has found this kids dead right?" I asked, Ed nodded.  
"Yeah so far all kids have been kidnapped and all the dolls that have been left behind, can't be traced or who made them" so the toys were a dead end. I was thinking of talking to Andrew but he would refuse to help because he said this was out of my league, I groaned into my hands. An Idea hit me and I stood up, Ed looked at me "got something?" He asked.  
"I think its time to do some eavesdropping" I said then backtracked, "but you can't come" he stood up and crossed his arms.  
"Did you forget the meaning of teamwork?" He asked, I sighed. He wasn't going to let me go unless he came, I walked into my room and picked up a brown hat and long brown trench coat.  
"Put this on" I said throwing it at him, he looked at it oddly.  
"Why?"  
"Because where we are going, your pretty face won't be very welcomed unless you want to be in hospital" his face fell.  
"Where are we going?" He asked.  
"The Reaper's Basement."


	13. Chapter 12

**Sorry for being a little late but here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!**

Chapter 12

The Reapers Basement was a pub that sat on the corner by its self surrounded by heavily drunk both men and women, if you have anything to do with military or are usually a good person... Then this is the place you shouldn't come too. Ed looked to the pub then to me "well this looks inviting" he muttered under his breath, I rolled me eyes.

"I told you that it was best if you didn't come but you insisted" I said crossing my arms.

"So what are we doing here?" He asked.

"This is where the biggest thugs like to hangout and I've learnt if you sit in the corner and look like your minding your own business, then you hear everything that goes on in the underworld" Ed looked at me.

"The underworld?" He asked, I nodded.

"That's what I call it, it's just a word for all the black markets and illegal things sold that the military are unable to control" I grabbed his elbow and pulled him into the loud pub.

At the back of the pub was a live band playing music, "in the land of a million drums there is always something going on, on ah-ah-ah on, on" a man sung to the beat of the drums. I slapped the bar and held up two fingers, the bartender nodded. No one took any to notice to Ed and I which meant we didn't look out of place, even though I felt it as women walked around in skimpy outfits and the men were ten feet tall covered in tattoos.

The bartender handed me two drinks, I handed one to Ed. He shook his head "take it before we look out of place" I growled, he took it and we sat in the corner out of everyone's sight.

"Is this where you get all your information for Mustang-" I clamped my hand over Ed's mouth, few heads turned our way and I smiled.

"Don't talk about him here" I said through clenched teeth, Ed nodded "and to answer your question, no this isn't the only place I go to gather information."

"So you just sink into the shadows and listen to people?" Ed whispered over the table, the hat sat low over his face.

"You'd be surprised what you hear" I said tapping my fingers against the wooden table that was rotting, we sat there eyes scanning the pub and listening.

"Break it down... Break it down, baby, til the floor jumps off the ground" the guy sung again to the faster beat of the drums. I shut out the l music and focused the other voices around us, men and women sat around complaining and bitching.

"The stupid hag left me because I was having some fun with a prostitute!" I scrunched my face up in disgust.

"You should have chained her to the bed" a man replied, I tuned out that useless conversation.

"Are you hearing some of this?" Ed asked in surprise.

"Your in the lowest parts of central don't look so surprised" I muttered to him. After a long few hours this place came up as a dead end but I hadn't realised how many drinks we had had, Ed was half passed out on the table. I poked him "pass out and I'm leaving you here" I said in a slurred voice, his eyes fluttered open and he looked at me in a daze.

"I ain't gunna pass out" his words tumbled from his mouth, he was more drunk then I was. "This place is shit and boring" he mumbled in boredom, I scoffed at him offended.

"This has some the most interesting people you will ever meet in here" I was drunk and talking absolute crap, Ed let out a laugh.

"Yeah right" he laughed at me, I pointed to a skinny guy with white hair and leather clothing.

"Him over there" I whispered over the table, Ed looked over at the guy as he lit his smoke. "His names tough Tony" Ed raised his eyebrows at me.

"Wad he do?" Ed words were slightly slurred.

"He bit a guy's ear off" Ed's eyes went wide, "because some guy looked at him funny but everyone later found out the guy had a dodgy eye" Ed started to laugh.

"I shouldn't be laughing but I can't stop!" He gasped then calmed down and pointed to a woman in the opposite corner to us, I tapped my fingers against the table.

"Oh she's a cockalsidle maniac" when I'm drunk I say stupid things but thing was I was being serious, and Ed cracked up laughing. "She's done everything you can imagine in bed" that made Ed laugh even harder, I let out a laugh as well. "She's done it all" I whispered, "it's said she was the one who created the twisted doggy style" Ed was nearly falling off his seat of laughter.

"How does that even work?" He asked, I shrugged.

"Dunno" Ed took a few deep breaths.

"We are so drunk" he said rubbing his eyes, I just took another sip of my drink. "Alright so what about Big Albert?" Ed asked pointing at him, big Albert was the guy that owned this place. I watched him make a drink then I smiled at Ed who was ready to start laughing again.

"Used to be the guy who started all the riots against the military, like the mafia type" I whispered, Ed laughed to say yeah right. "It's true Tough Tony said so" I said tracing the brim of my glass.

"Yeah well tough Tony bit some guys ear off" Ed stated, I scoffed again.

"Think about it, good with his words, convincing demeanour and Lisa the trophy wife. He's connected too why do you think he has a Scythe above the bar?" I asked.

"Because the pub called the Reapers Basement"

"Exactly" I whispered, Ed cracked up laughing again.

We stumbled to our feet as all the conversations died off and it was just going to waste our time to stay any longer, neither of us could walk properly. It had to be morning now and we stumbled down the road, "know any good songs?" I asked.

"What you on about?" Ed asked, I smiled.

"It could be one of those memorable drunk moments, singing a song while walking home drunk" he laughed then stopped.

"I don't know any songs" I scoffed at him and nearly fell to the floor, he laughed at me again. It was my time to make a fool out of him, I was still drunk but I had a better imagination like this.

"Okay here's something, you go ooh eeh ooh ah aah ting tang... Walla walla bing bang" I used to sing this as a child, so this was going to be funny if he actually did it.

"I don't know" he said rubbing his head.

"Come on no ones around, it's not like we are going to remember this anyway" I said pressuring him into doing it.

"Fine" I started clapping m hands to a rhythm, "ooh eeh ah ooh tang walla-"

"No you're doing it wrong!" I said laughing at him.

"Brother!" We bother turned around.

"Aww shit" Ed groaned, I laughed even harder.

"Were you singing?" Al asked, I fell to my knees crying in laughter.

"No!" His voice went high pitched.

"I've been looking for you everywhere" he paused and looked at me, "I wouldn't have expected you two together." I stopped laughing and smiled, Ed leaned down to me.

"Shh" he said to me, I looked at him confused "don't tell Al what we are planning" my right hand pinch my nose while my left hit Ed in the face.

"Planning what?" Al asked, "wait are you drunk?"

"No!" We both screeched, Al crossed his arms at us. "Her fault" Ed said pointing at me, my mouth fell open.

"Is not!" I snapped knowing very well it was.

"I can't believe your drunk!" Al's hands were thrown in the air, he then eyed us oddly.

"You two don't get along so what are you doing together?" He asked.

"I like her when she's drunk" I kicked Ed and he stumbled to the ground, "ouch!" He snapped.

"Good" I said crossing my arms.

"I hope you two didn't cause any trouble" Al said help Ed to his feet who looked like he was going to be sick, I waved Al off.

"We were best pals weren't we?" I asked Ed, he gave me thumbs up with a drunken smile.

"Yeah" I smiled at Al.

"Some how he's more drunk then you" Al said looking at me, I shrugged.

"He's more of a light weight then me" I whispered loudly.

"He sure doesn't feel light" Al gasped trying to keep Ed up.

"Did you just call me fat?" Ed asked, Al sighed in annoyance while I laughed.

* * *

**(Song is by Outkast called The Land Of A Million Drums)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey guys this chapter is a bit short but I promise the next one will be better, don't forget to review it will only take a second and will mean the world to me. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 13

I splashed cold water on my face as last nights memories flooded back, I sighed in embarrassment. "Okay that's it, I'm never getting drunk again" I mumbled to myself, Buster whined and pushed his body weight against my thighs. "What?" I asked talking to him like we was human, he made a loud high pitch whine again as if replying to me. "Hungry?" I asked, this time he barked in confirmation. I fed him and had a coffee and a banana, perfect for a hangover. I took my first sip of the coffee and there was one loud knock at my door, I sighed in annoyance. I got up and opened the door, Ed fell to the floor groaning.

"This is your fault" he growled into the floor, I stepped over him and looked out the door. It was empty out in the hallway so I closed the door and looked down at Ed with my arms crossed.

"Get up" I said kicking him, he groaned again and sat up. "It's called a hangover" I said sitting back down with the coffee in my hands. He got up and plucked the cup from my hands just as I was about to take a sip, I glared at him as he sat down.

"Just what I needed" he mumbled.

"Make yourself one!" I snapped in annoyance, he pushed me away.

"Don't get me drunk and then I won't go stealing your coffee" I wanted to wrap my hands around his neck, I took a deep breath.

"What do you want?" I asked calmly trying to control myself from killing him, he sighed.

"We're a team remember so I sure hope you have a better plan today" I raised my eyebrows at him and crossed my arms.

"Yeah a team means we work together on the plans" I growled, he put the cup down.

"You got me drunk, you come up with the plan" great now I'm stuck with a grumpy nineteen year old boy with a hangover, he's never going to drop this. I rubbed my temples as a headache hit the front of my head, fortunately I did actually have a plan that didn't involve getting drunk.

"Fine I've got an idea" I muttered, his eyes fluttered closed, "hey!" I snapped "don't you dare fall asleep on me!" He jumped awake then glared at me.

"I wasn't falling asleep" he snapped defensively.

"I just watched you fall asleep" I snapped back, he gave me a disgusted look.

"You creep it's weird watching people sleep" I squeezed my fists again in frustration.

"Ignore him, he's a moron" I said calming myself down.

"I can here you" he muttered.

"I don't care!" I shouted, he just looked at me with a blank expression. I poked his chest "you give me the shits" I growled, he rubbed his chest.

"Right back at you" he growled back.

* * *

"What is he doing here?!"

"Calm down mum!" I shouted back to her as she waved around her now rolled up paper, I was a little scared what she was going to do with it. Ed stayed quiet as I stood in front of him, "I'm just here to see Andrew-"

"He's connected to Roy! I don't like him-"

"Mum!" I shouted in frustration, Jet watched us from the bar being quite entertained. "He has nothing to do with Roy" I said more calmly, she eyed me with the paper raised in her arms.

"You better not be lying" she growled at me, I pushed the newspaper away from my head.

"We are here to see Andrew" she stepped aside and eyed both of us suspiciously, we made a quick dodge past her wary eyes.

"She really doesn't like Mustang" Ed whispered to me when we were out of earshot.

"You really have no idea" I said back as we climbed the stairs to Andrew's office, I knocked on the plain wooden door when we reached it. We waited for a few quiet moments as muffled noise came from the office, I opened the door when I heard his voice.

"Yeah?" He called out, I opened the door and popped my head in.

"It's your favourite person" I chimed, he raised one eyebrow.

"What do you want?" He asked knowing this wasn't just a quick unexpected visit.

"I've made a new friend" I said pulling Ed in with me, Andrew let out a small chuckle.

"Acquaintance" Ed added, I waved him off.

"Yeah same difference" I mumbled to him, we both sat down in front of Andrew. "So I'll get to the-"

"What did I tell you about this boy" Andrew said talking about Ed like he wasn't even there, I pinched my nose.

"Really?" I asked in frustration, "why is it so hard to believe I actually made a friend?" I asked.

"Because you are Angel and Angel doesn't have friends" the smile on Andrew's face told me he was trying to stir me up.

"Acquaintance" Ed added again, I looked at him.

"You are really asking for it" I growled at him, he still had a hangover but was still entertained by my annoyance.

"You two are the last people I would see together, what are you two up to?" Andrew had crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes directly at me.

"Why does everyone think we are going to do something wrong?!" Ed jumped out of his dazed trance as my voice was raised.

"Because both of you have a troubling past" I looked up at Ed who gave Andrew a small smile, I sighed.

"Yes, all right" I said in defeat.

"Now what are you two doing here?" Andrew asked again, I crossed my legs.

"I could use your help" I had his attention.

"With what?" He asked cautiously, I tried my best to look relaxed.

"Where do you think is the best place to hide a few kids, without being seen or heard?" I asked, Andrew's face hardened.

"I told you this 'Doll Maker' is out of your league Angel" Andrew growled defensively, I avoided his eyes.

"But I have Ed's help" both Ed and I were avoiding Andrew's powerful gaze. He was silent while tapping his chin, my eyes traced over the family pictures hung around the office while I waited for his reply.

"No Angel" he said bluntly, my fingers curled around the chair in anger.

"How many times do I have to tell you, not to underestimate me" I growled, my blood was starting to boil in rage. The fact that Andrew didn't believe I could handle myself hurt, and he knew how stubborn I was. I wasn't about to back down from this.

"Angel-"

"You promised me you would help" I said allowing old memories to flash across his eyes, "remember?" I asked. He watched both Ed and I allowing the intense silence to sink into our skin making both of us uncomfortable.

"As long as you both work together" we both nodded at Andrew, he smiled at us "fine kiddo's how can I be of service?" He finally asked.

* * *

"Warehouse no. 216 no. 217 and no. 218 are the only vacant ones close enough to the kidnappings" Andrew was a pro at this stuff, Ed and I adsorbed everything he was saying. "They are isolated and the perfect place to move around silently without being heard" I studied the routes around the warehouses.

"Any idea what they were used for?" I asked.

"They used to be used to making clothing until the company went bankrupt" everything just fell into place.

"Did they ever empty out the materials?" Ed asked, Andrew shrugged.

"Not sure" I looked up at Ed, we were thinking the same thing. That's what the dolls were made out of.

"Plus all the back roads to the warehouses would make excellent quiet access" I stated tracing the back routes on the map that sat on the desk.

"And also the sewers" Ed added. We both stood up, "ever had any experience breaking into a warehouse?" Ed asked me.

"I've broken into a few houses but not a warehouse, you?" I asked.

"If you classify breaking into a military laboratory... Then yes" I smiled impressed.

"Good enough for me" I smiled at Andrew, "thanks for the help."

"Anytime Angel but don't forget you two are a team, so work together" I looked at Ed and gave a half smile.

"Yeah we'll try" we said together and little unsure.


	15. Chapter 14

**Hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 14

We picked the worst night to go looking for a kidnapper, we were having a dry storm right on top of us. Lightening would flash in the sky then thunder would follow but no rain, this made it easier for lightening to strike someone down. We stood in front of three warehouses, "you take 216, I'll take 218 and we will meet in the middle" the middle one looked the biggest. So if we did the smaller ones first we could cover more, more quickly. Ed nodded and took off over the chain linked fence to my left. I took the chain linked fence on my right, it was dark and at least thirty feet high in the sky. It casted a dark aluminating shadow over me as I ventured further towards it, dry leaves crunched under my feet. I looked over my shoulder and saw Ed trying to squeeze himself through the first story window. I don't think he had considered that he was a little to big for the small window, I watched in amusement.  
"At least I'm not small" I could hear him muttering to himself, with one big push off the ground. He fell head first through the window and made a loud enough thump on the ground to scare the birds on the roof. I shook my head and let out a laugh, idiot I thought.  
He stood up quickly and brushed himself off, he saw me watching and his face fell in embarrassment. "What?!" He snapped at me, I held my hands up defensively and turned back around the warehouse 218. It looked intimidating but the one next to it, warehouse 217 had a creepier look to it. Like it was alive and watching me, the hairs on my neck rose and I shivered.  
Ignoring the feeling that I was being watched, I started slamming my foot against the side door. After four kicks it caved in and swung open, the stench of mold and dust hit the back of my throat. I swallowed trying hard not to cough and cause anymore noise then what I already had, thunder cracked again. I squinted at the loud noise, the warehouse shook. I stumbled over something knocking over a wooden crate, "shit" I cursed at myself. I rubbed my eyes being blinded by dust, I started gaging on a foul stench. I covered my nose with my right hand and held out my left trying to feel my way through boxes and crates, the darkness swallowed me as I ventured further. Mice scurried away from my heavy foot steps but the stench got worse, I walked further in pulling cobwebs from my face.  
My fingers traced over something cold, I stopped in my tracks and my heart stopped for a second. What was it? It felt like leather, I jumped at the noise of howling wind. Could we have picked a creepier night to go hunting for a psychopath?  
My fingers continued to trace the leathery object, I felt hair and a jaw. It was a doll, a life size doll. Maybe that meant we were closer to the kidnapper then we thought, a small wriggling creature fell into my palm. I shook it off but more fell into my hand, it took me a while to realise they were maggots. Lightening struck lighting the whole warehouse out, the thing I thought was a doll was actually a rotting body. Black holes where the eyes were supposed to be, maggots crawling out of its open mouth and the stench of death. I let out a small scream but the thunder drowned it out, I stumbled to the floor looking up at the dead body sitting on a crate. The body looked at least six months old, from the clothes it was wearing. It looked like a homeless person who got stuck out in the winter cold, came here for shelter and died. Thunder cracked again causing me to jump kicking the crate, the dead body shifted and tumbled down towards me. I let out a shriek as maggots hit my bare chest, my heart thumped in fear and I could hear blood rushing past my ears.  
I tried heaving the body off me while trying not to be sick from the stench but my arms were weak with fear, I kicked my legs out and pulled myself up to sitting position. The body fell next me, I was hauled to my feet, "are you okay?" Ed asked.  
My first reaction was to brush the maggots off me, my stomach convulsed and I bent forward. "Yeah" I whispered in a shaky breath, never had I had a rotting body touch me. I stood upright and ran my fingers through my hair and gave Ed a small smile, but he was too entranced on the rotting body.  
"How long-"  
"It's been dead for a while, no ones in here, let's go" I said grabbing him by the arm and getting as far from that body as I could. I've never been scared of dead bodies, but the dark dusty scenery and the storm above us just made it feel like a horror scene.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Ed asked again, we stepped out from the warehouse.  
"I'm fine" I mumbled shaking the fear off my body, it was dead Angel, it can't hurt you, dead things don't come back to life. I took a deep breath and we headed towards warehouse 217.

* * *

"We should report that body to someone" Ed said as we traced around the perimeter of the biggest warehouse. Warehouse 217.  
"I doubt anyone will miss him" I mumbled shacking my hands thinking I had been touching a decomposing body, crawling with maggots and god knows what else.  
"You don't know that" Ed snapped a little too defensively, I looked at him oddly.  
"The guy was obviously homeless plus I think a few more hours in that stink hole won't kill him" I smirked and my pun, Ed just glared at me. "All right wrong choice of words" I said holding my hands up with a smile.  
"Do you find it's funny that someone died probably suffering from the icy cold weather?!" My face fell into anger, I felt like hitting him.  
"Did I say that?!" I asked raising my voice, "I'm just trying to lighten the mood from being scared half to death!" I tightened my fists in anger, his face softened slightly.  
"Okay I'm sorry" he said quietly, "just keep your voice down" we stayed quiet until we realised there was no way of getting inside, everything was dead bolted shut.  
"Is it just me or does this seem odd to you?" I asked pulling at the lock but it didn't budge, Ed kicked the door but something shifted on the other side. We both took a step back as a low growl floated through the door, I looked up at Ed.  
"That didn't sound friendly" he whispered, he looked up towards the sky. "Do you think we could get onto the roof?" He asked, I looked up. The fire escape was just out of our reach but it lead all the way to the top and the windows higher on the wall weren't boarded up.  
"You think you could give me some help getting up there?" I asked, he looked at me like I had asked a stupid question. He laced his fingers together and bent down on one knee, I put my right foot on his hands and leaped off as he pushed me towards the fire escape. It rattled and whined under my weight, the red paint started to flack off as I lifted myself up on to it. I pushed the ladder down and it clattered then stopped above Ed's head. He grabbed it and heaved himself up the ladder until he stood beside me, he went to continue up the escape but I stopped him.  
"Quiet" I whispered, uneasy shifting came from the warehouse. From all the noise we had been making probably awoke whatever was in there, we waited a few moments until everything was silent.  
Our foot steps became quieter as we climbed the fire escape, "what do you think was growling?" Ed whispered more to himself then to me.  
"It sounded like a dog" I whispered back, or a lion I thought, we both stopped at one of the un-boarded windows. I wiped the dirty window and we leant against it, cupping our hands around our eyes, it was pitch black we couldn't see a thing.  
"We should have come during the day" Ed said fogging up the window, I wiped it again.  
"Yeah then maybe I wouldn't have had a dead body fall on me" I muttered in annoyance. I saw Ed roll his eyes then look into the window again, lightening flashed in the sky lighting up the warehouse. We both froze in fear.  
Rows of young kids stood shoulder to shoulder like soldiers, there was more then fifteen there had to be at least fifty kids, all young. When the warehouse lit up all their heads turned to us at once like robots, I grabbed Ed's wrist.  
"P-p-please tell me you didn't see that" Ed was silent, my grip tightened around his wrist. "I really hope I'm going insane" I squeaked.  
"I really wish you were" Ed whispered in shock, we took a step back.  
"You two are trespassing" something snarled next to me, we both slowly moved our heads towards it. A large silhouette stood beside me, I slightly relaxed seeing it was just a big guard until a lions tall flickered out from behind him.  
"I guess we can eat these two, boss won't care" another voice snarled from next to Ed, our heads shifted to our left. Another large guard with a tall was beside Ed, we both stiffened like poles. My blood had gone cold.  
"Half human... Half beast?" I whispered in fear, it was hard enough for me to beat alchemists but now half human and half lion beasts. I felt like I was going to be sick.  
"Chimera's" Ed said without a quiver in his voice.


	16. Chapter 15

**Enjoy everyone, don't forget to leave your thoughts at the end :)**

Chapter 15

"Chimera's" I said mimicking him, when the word processed I finally lost it. "Wait what?!" I screeched, "you've got to be kidding me!" Ed looked at me shocked. "It's bad enough with fucking alchemists! Now chimera's! What next beings that are immortal" Ed's face had gone slightly pale.

"Angel this isn't the time to have a freak out" he said eyeing the two chimera's, I was breathing rapidly with fear instead of rage.

"This has to possibly be the worst day-" I slammed my foot down and the fire escape whined, my face dropped. "How much weight can this thing hold?" My voice was just above a whisper, it detached its self from the wall and tumbled to the ground. The chimera's landed on their feet of course but Ed and I were forced head first to the ground, dirt was forced into my mouth.

We both groaned and sat up rubbing our heads, "finished your bloody rant?!" Ed snapped at me.

"Yes" I said spitting out the dirt, the chimera's started to circle us "your armed right?" I asked Ed.

"Depends what you mean by armed" he was avoiding the question, I took in a deep breath.

"By armed I mean with weapons so you can protect yourself" we were back to back watching the chimera's.

"I've got fists" I handed him a small knife.

"See what use you can get out of that" I said pulling my hand gun out, the chimera in front of me leaped towards me. I jumped out the way with instinct and Ed was knocked to the ground, I fired my gun hitting the chimera in the waist. The other chimera jumped onto me, all four of us wrestled each other. The chimera's claws dug into my shoulders, I held in my pain and pointed the gun to his head. When I fired his body went limp on top of me, I heaved him off my body and turned to the one on Ed. The injured chimera was launched my way by Ed, I rolled out the way.

"You killed him?!" Ed snapped at me, I looked to the dead chimera then to Ed in shock.

"You're kidding right?!" I snapped back, "what did you want me to do? Ask if he wanted coffee or tea instead?!"

"Don't forget to ask if he wants sugar!"

"Oh thanks for reminding me!" I shouted back.

"Enough!" The chimera roared, we completely ignored. Ed and I stood beside each other bickering with the chimera five feet in front of us.

"Its kill or be killed Ed, I don't feel like being eaten or clawed to death!" His fists clenched then unclenched.

"I swear your just a heartless shell" Ed growled at me, I slammed foot into his shin.

"I don't care what you think of me Edward, I am who I am don't like it, go tell someone who cares because I don't" our voices had lowered but our anger was still there. He didn't even flinch from my kick, it wasn't until the sound of metal rang out through my ears that I realised his left leg was auto-mail.

"Let's just get this over with" he growled not even looking at me, before either one of us could respond the chimera jumped at both of us. All three of us slammed through the dead bolt door, a cloud of dust rose around us. I scrambled to my feet in the darkness, the door collapsed blocking our exit.

"Ed!" I whispered but I only got silence, I stumbled over my own feet.

"Get this thing off me" I heard Ed groan, I followed his voice and found the chimera on top of him. Dead.

"So what happened to you're thing about killing them?" I asked pushing the lifeless chimera off him.

"I didn't mean to" he growled at me, "he slammed into the knife I was holding" he sounded disappointed in himself, I didn't understand why. We were silent and it was dark but the clouds were moving fast, the moon was going to come out sooner or later. "You go that way and I'll go this way" Ed said in the darkness, I sighed.

"What makes you think I can see were your pointing?" I asked, he was silent again. His hand touched my head then both hands were on my shoulders, he faced me away from him.

"You go that way, I'll go the opposite way" he paused and let go of me, "call out if you get into trouble."

"You sure we should split up after what we just encountered?" I asked, his foot steps got further away.

"You're a tough cookie, I'm sure you can deal with another little kitty. Don't underestimate yourself" I looked back at him but just saw darkness.

"You're a smartass" I snapped, "if I could see you right now I would probably hit you."

"I would do the exact same" he grumbled, I turned back around and started walking further into the warehouse. The moon finally shone through the cracks in the windows allowing some light, I stepped over crates and old pipes. I could hear the wind howling... Well I was hoping it was the wind because I would probably curl up in fear from whatever was making that noise, it sounded distressed and unhappy. I kicked up dust every time I took a step and rubbing my nose from sneezing, "this is so creepy" I whispered.

Further down the hall I saw another door and a small figure, I froze at first not knowing what it was. Was it an animal or... It was a little blonde girl, I stopped in my tracks again. She was watching me but she said nothing, I studied her for a moment. She was one of the girls that was kidnapped, I knew her name.

"Lucy?" I said but she didn't respond. Maybe that wasn't the same little girl. When I took a few steps closer she moved slightly, "are you okay?" I asked.

She started growling and baring her teeth like a dog, "I'm not going to hurt you" I said slowly but she continued to growl. I took a few steps towards her and she pounced at me, she wasn't heavy enough to knock me to the ground. She snapped at me with sharp teeth, "hey!" I snapped pushing her backwards. Her blonde hair and blue eyes confirmed it was Lucy, "look Lucy I don't want to hurt you but I will." She circled me like I was pray, her teeth still bared.

She pounced again but my hands collided with her shoulders, "fuck off!" I snapped defensively. She stumbled backwards and fell on her ass, I stumbled backwards as well and fell through a door. Lucy shot to her feet and ran towards me, I wasn't fast enough to get up and her small body pinned me to the ground.

"I don't know what's wrong with you but I will knock you out!" I snapped pushing her away, I sat up and she froze. So did I, why did she stop?

"Out" a male voice said from behind me, my body wouldn't move. Lucy didn't protest or even growl, she turned around and closed the door behind her. Foot steps came closer to me until they were directly behind me, "I've been waiting for you" the voice whispered, I could feel his breath against my neck. My whole body tensed fearing whoever was behind, I pushed off the ground and launched my body towards the door. I pulled on it but it was locked, I turned around and saw the one man I feared.

His gold tooth was revealed when he gave me his deranged smile, "daddy's little Angel is all grown up." My stomach started to ache, my heart was pounding and my whole body shook.

"Your n-n-not here" I stuttered clenching my jaw and squeezing my eyes shut, "prison, your in prison" his laugh taunted me. His hand touched my cheek and I froze, this isn't real I told myself.

"Darlin where are your wings?" He whispered in my ear, I could feel his stubble against my cheek. "An Angel like you deserves wings" I opened my eyes and his big green emerald eyes were looking into my emerald eyes.

"Daddy..." I whispered, "I don't need angel wings" his fingers curled around my neck. My stomach convulsed in fear.

"I'm your father" he growled, "I say what you need" I had to get away from him but my feet refused to move. My toes curled in my boots as his grip tightened, "did you like my new pets?" He asked. "Who knew chimera's were possible but they are, maybe a nice white dove would mix well with you my darling" I clenched my fists, the door behind him was open. "But then again there are a few errors I could make-"

"Y-you can't preform alchemy" I whispered in fear and scared at what his reply would be, he chuckled.

"I know" he said opening his palm and revealing a red stone.

"What is it?" I asked placing my hands flat against the wall.

"A philosopher's stone" I remembered Ed talking about it. "It's created out of human souls... How magnificent" he whispered again, "you've got a strong soul, would you like to join them?" I pushed off the wall and past my father. I shot through the door stumbling over my feet, I finally tripped and hit the floor hard. I tried to get up but the floor had moulded around my right foot, my father stood at the door smiling. I screamed kicking furiously and scared to death, "now now honey, we don't want anyone hearing us."

I chocked on my sobs trying to get away as he started walking towards me with a glint of satisfaction in his eyes. "No!" I screamed, "stay away from me!"

"Shut up!" He snapped, "I was in prison for so long because of you" he grabbed my neck and pinning me to the ground. I kicked and started hitting him trying to get away, wind howled outside.

"Stop!" I gasped breaking the ground from around my foot, "you're hurting me!"

"You deserve it you demon child!" He screamed at me, I pushed him away and scrambled to my feet. I started running and bumping into crates, small kids started walking out of the shadows. Growling and baring their teeth like dogs, I pushed them away and continued running, my feet pounding on the cement.

"Help" I whimpered, "save me someone save me." The wall I had created was breaking inside me, my fears and emotions tumbling all out at once.

"Get her my children" my father shouted, "we don't want our boss to get angry!" The kids started running after me on all fours, my heart pounded in my chest. Tears of fear ran down my cheeks and my throat started to constrict, I fell to my knees no longer having the energy to run.

"No!" I screamed clutching my head and squeezing my eyes shut, "stay away from me!" A hand touched my shoulder, I froze.

"Angel-" I pushed away the hand and looked up at Ed, I froze in fear.

"Help me" I whimpered, all the kids surrounded us growling. I stood up slowly and grabbed Ed's shirt, I started to shake.

"Don't move" he whispered wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"He's here" I whispered not moving, all the kids stood up straight.

"Who's he?" Ed asked quietly, we stood as still as a pole.

"He..."

"You have to be more specific Angel, who is he?" Ed asked sternly.

"He... Dad" I whispered in a hiccup.

"Your father?" He asked, I nodded slowly "I thought he was dead" I looked up at Ed oddly.

"Dead?" I asked in confusion, "he's supposed to be in prison" Ed didn't look at me, he was too focused on the kids around us.

"On the count of three we run towards that door" Ed whispered gesturing to one of the dead bolted doors.

"The kids-"

"We have to leave, it's hard for me to explain at the moment but we need to leave now" I nodded. "One" he whispered, "two... Three!" He grabbed my upper arm and hauled us at the door, we slammed into the door and it broke open from our weight. The kids ran at us on all fours then stopped at the sound of a piercing whistle, they turned around and ran towards it.

Ed and I stood up, "life will never let me forget" he growled to himself. I wanted to ask what he was talking about but my throat wouldn't allow me to speak, I was turning into the scared little girl again. Scared of everyone and everything.


	17. Chapter 16

**Hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 16

Roy was furious with us, one we disobeyed him and two Ed had got him out of bed at three in the morning. I hadn't said a word since the warehouse, I couldn't speak. It felt like a snake had constricted around my neck, I was physically having trouble getting any noise out. This wasn't unusual though, when I got scared it would take days until I recovered, "you two were trespassing!" Roy snapped at us. Ed and I sat in front of Roy while Hawkeye stood at his side, Al stood beside Ed. A few of Roy's subordinates had gone to check out the warehouses, "you two could go to prison."

"You can't just expect us to drop this!" Ed snapped, I kept my head down and pinched at my hands nervously. "What was going on in that place is crazy-"

"You two were trespassing!" Roy slammed his hand against the desk, I was the only on in the room who jumped. "Angel!" Roy snapped, I didn't look at him. "Look at me!" I slowly looked up at him, "what's your excuse for this?" I opened my mouth but no noise came out. I was getting frustrated with myself, why can't I speak! Say something you idiot!

I started pinching at my lips nervously, my breathing started rapidly and I could fell the blood roll down my chin. "Hey!" Roy snapped clicking his fingers at me, "I don't want to go through this again Angel, you're not ten anymore." Everyone was looking at me, I didn't like it. My pinching got rougher, "focus on me no one else Angel" Roy said slowly. I focused on him but it did no help, he sighed.

I hiccupped still pinching my lips in a nervous fit, "close your eyes" I followed Roy's instructions and closed my eyes. "Now no one is looking at you" he said slowly, my hands moved away from my mouth. "This fear is not real Angel, no ones going to hurt you now tell me why your like this" I took in a deep breath and curled my hands around the chair. Everyone was staring at me oddly, I knew it but I pretended they weren't there.

"Him" I said slowly, "he-he-he" my voice disappeared again.

"Calm down" Roy said, "now slowly tell me who he is." My hand traveled up to my neck and traced over the finger marks on my neck, I still didn't respond.

"Did he do that?" Roy asked, I nodded and swallowed the lump in my throat.

"An Angel deserves Angel wings" I whispered mimicking my fathers words.

"Did your father give them to you?" He asked, I nodded and everything went silent. In the silence I started repairing that broken wall, brick by brick. Pushing my fears and emotions behind it, having no sympathy for anything I kill or anyone I hurt. "Angel" my eyes opened and everyone was looking at me, I rubbed the dry blood from my lips. "Your father died many years go remember?"

"What?" I asked in a rough whisper, I didn't remember anyone telling me my father died.

"The day Bradley disappeared and the West wing of the prison collapsed from the earthquakes, he got trapped under it and was killed" Roy was talking to me like I was mentally I'll.

"No one told me this!" I snapped, "and that's not true, he's still very alive-"

"I told you myself Angel, he was trapped under the collapsed prison" I had no recollection of him telling me this.

"The chimera's" I mumbled, "he created them and the stone!" I pointed to my hand like an idiot. "The stone he held that blood red stone" no one said anything, I turned to Ed and pointed at him. "We were talking about it the other day, it's created from humans-"

"The philosophers stone" he growled.

"Yeah he had that!" Intense silence from all four of them, I felt like I was missing out on something.

"That's impossible Angel, your fathers dead" Roy said sternly, I shot to my feet.

"He is not!" I shouted, "I saw him with my own fucking eyes" I pointed to the marks on my neck. "He did this to me, he created those chimeras!" I was getting worked up trying not the fall into the dark hole at the back of my mind.

"Did you see him?" Roy asked Ed, Ed shook his head.

"I'm not imagining this!" I snapped, "don't you dare say he wasn't there because he was."

"I'm sorry Angel but you have no more proof that he was" I pointed to my neck but Roy simply shook his head.

"There was defiantly a stone involved though" Ed added.

"Brother are you sure?" Al asked, Ed's hands turned into fists.

"I'm positive, those kids didn't have their own souls. They had canine souls trapped inside them from the way they behaved towards us, I'm not sure why canine souls but it was defiantly some sort of canine and the stone must have been made out of the kids souls." I sat back down slowly relaxing myself still building my wall of protection.

"Are you sure?" Roy asked, Ed nodded.

"But why dogs?" Al asked, the answer hit me.

"Because dogs are loyal, whoever created them is their owner. Dogs follower their owners orders no matter what" I said speaking up.

"Who is their owner?" Al asked again.

"My father-"

"Angel!" Roy snapped at me, I turned to him.

"He's alive Roy, I'm sure of it. I didn't imagine him, I saw him and felt his fingers around my neck" I growled.

He looked between Ed and I for a few moments and then spoke up, "it's three in the morning, I can't do much at this point but I can't let you two go" Ed and I looked at him puzzled. "I will have to lock you two up for night"

"Wait you can't do that!" Both Ed and Al said speaking up, they weren't going to win though. Roy had Ed and I sharing a cell and told us he would be back in the morning, Ed stole the top bunk. I had no energy to fight with him for it, I laid down keeping my self together.

"Dirty bastard" Ed growled, "he's just pissed we beat him to those kids."

"Or he thinks we have gone insane" I muttered.

"You maybe but I didn't imagine anything" He stated moving around making the beds move.

"I didn't imagine him Ed, he was there I know he was" I clutched the sheets in fear of loosing my mind. Did I really see him or was it all in my head? His fingers felt very real against my throat and the bruises were there to prove it.

"I believe you, he didn't see you how I found you. You were pretty distressed but if he doesn't believe either of us then we are going to be put into the loony bin" I relaxed as little, knowing someone believed me.

"I'll put up a fight before I go there" I mumbled.

"I'll join you" Ed added.

* * *

President King Bradley was missing and the military command was in an uproar trying to keep everything in order, I watched out the window of Andrew's office. Sirens would go off now and then, officers continued to climb the streets. "Who are the ones in white?" I asked leaning further out the window, they were everywhere.

"Briggs men" Andrew said from behind his paper, "now get your head in before someone shoots it off." I rolled my eyes and leaned further out, "Angel!" Andrew snapped.

"Yeah yeah I heard you the first time" I said but still didn't listen, he sighed at me. "You reckon Bradley's dead?" I asked in pure curiosity.

"I hope for everyone's sake" Andrew muttered, "now get your bloody head inside!" I pulled my head inside and sat in the chair opposite him.

"What do you think happened?" I asked again, "we got some pretty big earthquakes plus I feel heaps weird" I leaned forward on the table looking at the front page of the newspaper.

"Don't know" he muttered, I titled my head looking at the paper.

"I think that kid needs a hair cut, actually they both do" the front page was a picture of military officers and those two Elric boys. I poked the paper to be irritating, "the younger one could use some meat on him as well" Andrew put the paper down and glared at me, "what?" I asked.

"Go be somewhere else, you're annoying me" he growled, I stood up straight.

"Don't hold back or anything" I said sticking my head out the window again.

"Angel!" He snapped, I held my hands up.

"All right, I'm going for a walk" I mumbled crossing the room.

"Don't get yourself injured and don't injure anyone else" I waved him off and skipped down the stairs, mum was cleaning all the tables.

"I'm going out" I said throwing my jacket over my shoulder, she tripped over a table.

"Dammit!" She snapped then looked up at me, I smiled. "Be back before dinner" I nodded and ventured out into the now chaotic streets. Women were huddled in groups and whispering softly to each other while kids played in the streets, many white and blue uniformed officers continued to pass me. I was tempted to stop one and ask what was going on but I didn't want to bother anyone, Roy would be around somewhere maybe he would tell me. He had been moved to central for a little while now so I didn't have to travel so far to see him even though he found my visits irritating.

"I don't have any money on me!" A women screeched, I stopped and looked down the alley. She was pinned against a wall by a large man, everyone around just walked away quickly.

I grabbed the arm of an officer as he jogged past me, "excuse me-"

"I don't have time for your problems kid!" He snapped pulling away from my grip then continued down the road.

"Fine I'll do it" I growled to myself, I snuck up on the man.

"Give me everything!" The large tattooed man snapped to the young red haired women.

"Excuse me but what are you doing?" I asked looking up at him, he jumped at the sound of my quiet voice. He looked down at me shocked at first then his face turned into annoyance.

"Get out of here kid before you get hurt" he pushed my shoulder and I stumbled backwards, the man turned back to the women while I clenched my fists in anger.

"I don't like being touched" I growled, the guy looked at me "or people who think they can hurt weaker people" the mans head snapped back while he chuckled at me. He let go of the woman, she scrambled away and down the street.

"And what are you going to do little girl, how old are you? Twelve maybe thirteen" he was just pissing me off now.

"Sixteen to be exact" I growled, he avoided my eyes but wasn't scared of me at all.

"Pathetic little kid-" I slammed my foot into his gut and he fell to the ground, before he could curse at me I slammed my fist into his face.

"People like you don't deserve to live!" I snapped pumping my fist into his face, my fist was swelling up like his face. I ignored the pain and continued to hit him, he stopped struggling but I didn't stop.

"It wouldn't be smart to kill him" a voice said behind me, I stopped and my anger drained. I stood up straight and turned around taking a step away from the man, a blonde haired women stood wearing a blue military uniform watching me.

"He tried-"

"I'm not here for him or about that, I've been looking for you" I did the stupid point to myself then look over my shoulder to see if she was talking to someone else. "Your Angel right?" She asked, I nodded "come with me."

I followed her "am I in trouble?" I asked, she smiled and shook her head.

"No, I'm Lt Riza Hawkeye and I have someone who wants to talk to you" the name was familiar.

"Your always with Roy" she nodded at me, we came in view of the hospital "is he all right?" I asked a little scared. She didn't answer me and shuffled me inside until I stood at the door of Roy's room, people moved out when I got there. I was a little relieved as he sat cross legged on the bed.

"I brought her sir" Hawkeye said, he didn't look at us.

"Thank you" he said, I walked in and the door was shut behind me. I couldn't find what was wrong with him until I saw his eyes, "sit" he said patting the bed In front of him.

"Are you dying?" I asked sitting on the bed slowly and crossing my legs, he shook his head and I sighed in relief. I waved my hand in front of his face, he grabbed my hand.

"Yes Angel I am blind" I put my nose against his and looked into his eyes.

"How?" I asked in astonishment, he pushed me away and sighed.

"That's none of your concern" I whined at him like a little kid.

"Was it during that big fight in the middle of central command?" I asked again, "oh oh was it gory? Did Bradley die?!" Roy just sighed again. "I don't like him much so I hope he did die, I know that sounds mean but he wasn't very nice to the Ishbalans and I like them, they are nice people-"

"Shut up for gods sakes Angel" I shut up, "for someone who doesn't like people you sure like to stuck your nose in their business" I smirked.

"Only to the prince who saved me" he flicked my nose, I was surprised he knew where it was.

"I'm not going to tell you Angel so stop sucking up" I groaned in annoyance.

"What do you want then?" I finally asked, he was quiet for a few moments.

"Your father was killed" he said softly, I froze not knowing how to feel. "During the earthquakes yesterday the prison collapsed on top of him" I looked out the window.

"Good" I growled not really meaning it, "he deserved it" my voice went a bit high pitched. I sniffled as tears rolled down my cheeks unexpectedly, why was I crying? Roy ruffled my hair.

"He was your father, don't scold yourself for grieving" I made a fist with my hand and rubbed my eyes.

"He's dead" I whispered, "no mum or dad... Dad's dead." I shot up in bed and my head hit the top bunk, I groaned rubbing my head in pain.

"Shh!" Ed growled, "I'm trying to sleep!"

"Shut up!" I snapped recovering from my dream, I played it over again. It wasn't a dream it was a memory. Roy did tell me he died. "Dammit" I whispered, "Ed?" I asked.

"What?" He mumbled half asleep.

"You've seen some crazy shit right?"

"You wouldn't believe half the stuff I've seen" he said shifting making the bunks rock.

"Can the dead come back?" I asked, he was silent for a moment.

"No" he said very clearly, I put my legs over the bed and leaned against my knees.

"Maybe I did imagine him... Dammit" I whispered rubbing my temples.


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey guys sorry about the spacing on the last chapter, its never done that to me before but I've fixed it now so its all good. Enjoy.**

Chapter 17

Doctors were poking at both Ed and I, I still couldn't get the thought out that there was a big chance I imagined my father. "I don't see why this is necessary" Ed said having a light shined in his eyes, the doctor copied the exact process on me. Everyone around us was silent, no one had said a thing to us, not Roy not even Al.

"Cat got your tongue-ouch!" I snapped as the doctor prodded me with a needle and took some blood. The doctor then approached Ed, he backed up.

"Touch me with that thing and I swear to god!" Ed snapped pointing to the needle.

"Please sir let me do this" the old brown haired doctor said but Ed refused by putting up a fight, I rubbed my arm.

"Brother let him do it" Al said trying to calm Ed down.

"Scared of a little needle?" Roy asked Ed glared at him.

"I don't see the point of this!" Ed snapped at him, "Ouch!" He pushed the doctor and ripped the needle from his arm. "What the hell is the point of this?! Someone tell me what's going on!" Ed shouted, I looked at Roy to explain but he didn't. The doctor picked up the needle and turned to Roy.

"I'll have the results ready for you as soon as possible" he said then turned away, I raised my eyebrows.

"Results for what?" I asked not understanding what was happening, "you're all acting like we are both sick or something" everyone remained silent.

"Wait you think there's something wrong with us!" Ed snapped, Al was avoiding his eyes, I had a bad feeling about this.

"The results are clear, there is no sign of drugs, alcohol-"

"Drugs? Alcohol?" Ed and I asked at the same time, "what's going on?" I asked.

"Yeah I would like to know as well" Ed added but everyone ignored us as the doctor continued.

"There is also no sign of schizophrenia, delirium or anything that would trigger a hallucination in either of them." Both our mouths dropped open, we were both shocked.

"Okay that's it" I said standing up getting frustrated, "what the fuck is going on?!"

"We searched the warehouses" Roy said, "and they were all empty, no sign of anyone besides the dead body in 218" no one believed us. They all thought we were sick and imagined the whole thing, I pulled my shirt away from my shoulder revealing the chimera claw marks.

"Do these look fake to you?" I asked Roy, "the chimera's were there, those kids were there and so was my fucking father!" I shouted. Ed revealed the exact same marks on his shoulders, "explain these!" We shouted.

"We found no chimera's or kids" Roy explained, "the only proof we have is you two being there no one else."

"So since father is gone and so are the homunculi everything else that is weird is just classified as an illness!" Ed snapped, I looked at him oddly.

"Come again" he shut up and sank back down into his seat, everyone was silent again. "Am I the only one missing out on something really big here, because this awkward silence always seems to happen when I'm around" I looked at everyone but no one was willing to explain.

"I think you two need a rest-"

"We aren't going insane!" Ed had lost it now, I was going to very soon as well. I couldn't believe no one believed us, they all thought we were lying even after we had told them every little detail including the homeless dead guy.

"You don't believe us do you?" I asked them, Al looked to the roof, Hawkeye looked to the floor and Roy looked between us with a saddening look.

"Al?" Ed asked but he still didn't respond, "so how do you explain the chimera marks or the marks on her neck?" Ed asked pointing to me.

"Usually when you are stuck in a hallucination you can injure yourself" the doctor stated, I couldn't take this anymore. I got up and went to walk out of the room but Roy grabbed my arm, stopping me.

"Where are you going?" He asked, I jerked away from him.

"I am going home because I refuse to sit here and let you all sympathise for me because I may be ill, I am not ill. I am not insane! I am not my father!" All my anger was direct at Roy, I was so angry. I stormed out and into the street not looking back, I wasn't insane! I wasn't insane! I wasn't insane!

It was all real very real, the only explanation I could think of was that whoever was the boss of my father and the children knew how to cover their tracks. Andrew was right, this is out of my league.

I ran my fingers through my hair and a clump of it came out, I let out a squeal "oh great" I mumbled "now I'm losing my hair." I fiddled with my keys then paused, if I imagined my father then what would happen if I imagined him in my house? I might end up killing myself or worse. What do I do if he was alive and was waiting for me?

"Stop it" I growled to myself, "now you do sound insane." I put the key in the lock and turned it, I turned the handle and the door opened. My heart started thumping loudly in my chest, "Buster?" I called out. The big black dog came bounding out of my room and knocked me to the ground, he nudged my cheek with his wet nose. "I missed you too big boy" I scratched his head then got to my feet, "any unexpected guests?" I asked him. He barked at me, I smiled slightly and wondered in closing the door with my foot.

"No ones here Angel" I whispered, the lounge room was empty and so was the kitchen. I poked my head into my bed room and it was empty as well, I sighed in relief. I walked into the bathroom and pulled my hair back, I turned the taps on and splashed cold water on my face. After watching the water swirl down the drain for a few moments I turned the taps off and looked in the mirror, my reflection looked a bit dazed and tired. Then something shifted over my shoulder and I thought I saw my fathers face, I spun around and gripped the sinks basin behind me. No one stood behind me, the bathroom was empty. I fell to the floor and sat there not knowing what to do or think, "why can't he leave me alone?" I asked as tears streaked down my cheeks.

He wasn't there and he probably wasn't at the warehouse either, but I was so sure he was there. He felt so real, I sighed and my head fell forward. Buster came up beside me and licked my wet cheek, I didn't respond to him and he started howling. "Shh" I said quietly rubbing his face, "it all right Buster" he stopped and put his head on my shoulder.

I got up and sunk into my lounge rubbing my eyes until they started to sting, I felt like I couldn't trust anyone. They all thought I belonged in the loony bin, great. My eyes got heavy so I closed them and stroked Buster, I was slowly falling asleep. Until I jumped at the sound of three loud knocks at my door, I froze as Buster started to growl. I shushed him, I slowly got up and stood at the door. I wasn't expecting company and I didn't want any either. Another loud three knocks, "who is it?" I asked.

"Open your damn door!" Ed snapped, I was relieved that it was him. I opened the door and he grabbed my arm and hauled me down the hall, I pulled away.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, he stopped and looked down at me. He wasn't happy about something.

"We are going to prove everyone wrong" he said grabbing me again and dragging me with him.

"Where are we going?" I asked shocked.

"To the warehouses-" I stopped him again.

"No, I'm not going back there, I'm done with this-" he hit the back of my head, "hey!" I snapped. "That wasn't needed-" he did it again, "girl basher-" this time it was a hit across the forehead "what the hell!"

"You can't just give up like this, we are a team now-" I punched him in the gut and he doubled over.

"I can do what I want!" I snapped rubbing my forehead, he stood up straight and glared at me.

"We aren't going insane Angel, everything that happened last night was real" I didn't want to listen to him.

"No, I'm done with this Ed, it's out of my league-" he grabbed me and put my body over his shoulder. "Put me down!" I shouted slamming my fists against his back, he ignored me and continued down the street. "Edward!" I shouted struggling but he was stronger then me, people eyed us oddly but Ed ignored them.

"I'll put you down as soon as you start believing in yourself" I continued to slam my fists on his back.

"Edward put me down now! This is totally unneeded!" I shouted.

"Shut up!" He snapped at me.

"You hard headed moron!" I shouted in frustration. It was no use though because he wasn't going to put me down, I stopped fighting him.

* * *

He put me down when we stood outside the warehouses, I stumbled a little from all the blood rushing to my head. He steadied me, "you all right?" He asked, I glared up at him.

"All right?" I asked, I punched him across the jaw and he stumbled to my left. "You've got a hard head" I muttered shaking my hand in pain, he rubbed his face.

"Ouch" he said rubbing his face, "that wasn't needed" I threw my hands in the air.

"That wasn't needed?" I asked practically shouting, "you dragged me all the way down here against my own will, on your shoulder I might add" I snapped at him.

"So which one should we take?" He asked gesturing to the warehouses.

"None!" I shouted.

"Don't make me drag you in there" I squeezed my fists at him.

"Gahh I hate you!" I shouted in frustration, he smiled in satisfaction.

"All right 216 it is then" he practically pushed me over the fence, I was so frustrated with him.

"Why are you insisting we do this?" I asked him, his shoe got caught on the fence and he fell head first at my feet while loosing his shoe. I shook my head.

"Damn fence is trying to steal my shoe!" He snapped snatching his shoe back and putting it on his foot, I looked at him like he was an idiot. "I'm doing this" he said pushing me towards the warehouse, "because we can't give up, we found something Angel. Something Roy Mustang couldn't figure out plus Al would really beat me up if I gave up on this, and id beat you up if you gave up" I raised one eye brow.

"Al believed us?" I asked, Ed nodded.

"He said our story was convincing and matched the mess the we left behind but the only thing missing is the-"

"Chimera's and the children" I muttered crossing my arms.

"Right" he chimed.

"So why do you care about me?" I asked him, he stopped for a second to think about it.

"I don't really know but I hate it when people give up, there was so many times I nearly gave up helping my brother but I didn't... And now he's-"

"A real boy?" I asked, Ed smiled.

"Yeah and you're the Fallen Angel so we can't have you giving up on something so easy" he stated.

"Easy?" I asked but he waved me off.

"You give people hope so if you tackle this I think you could do anything" I rubbed my head.

"First time we met you thought really low of me now you think highly of me, you make no sense" he laughed.

"I didn't really like you at first because" he paused trying to think of the right words.

"Because you made a fool of yourself by tripping over yourself?"

"I didn't trip over myself!" He snapped defensively, "it was a rock" he added more quietly. He tried to squeeze himself through the small window again, I sighed as he fell in the same way again. I squeezed through easily.

"Did you ever think you might be a little to big for the window?" I asked, he stood up and brushed the dust of himself then smiled down at me.

"I'm taller then you" he said with a childish smile, I looked up at him oddly.

"And?" I asked, he shrugged.

"I'm just saying" I rolled my eyes.

* * *

216 was empty so we walked over to 217, I was a little glad we came during the afternoon when it was still light. No one had cleaned up the mess we had made, the fire escape was still on the ground and the warehouse doors were still wide open. I didn't want to go inside but Ed dragged me in, he decided we go the way I went last night. Fear ran through my body again as we approached the room my father was in, so far the warehouse was empty. Ed kicked the door open and walked in, I didn't. "Coming?" He asked me, I poked my head in.

"Empty?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"Yeah no ones here" he said walking out the other door, I shot into the room and then out the other door as quickly as I could. Ed bent down and looked at the disturbed ground where my father had used the stone to move the ground around my foot, Ed looked up at me.

"Did your father do this?" He asked, I nodded. "Can you use alchemy?" I shook my head, "I think your dad is real and alive" I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"I was kind of hoping he was in my head" I squeaked rubbing the goosebumps on my arms. Ed stood up again and looked at me "what?" I asked.

"Are you really that scared of him?" He asked.

"You have no idea, he ruined my life and used me for experiments. I went through so much pain and being locked in a Basement didn't help much up in here" I said tapping my head.

"There's nothing wrong with you" I laughed at him.

"You have no idea what's going on in my head" I muttered, he shrugged.

"Your always asking why me, why did my mother have to leave me behind. If she didn't go then none of it would have happened, if only she never got sick. If there is a god he must hate me" I looked at him shocked.

"H-how did you know that?" I asked in astonishment.

"Al an I lost our mother at a young age, our father wasn't around much so us being young and ignorant. We did something stupid, we tried to bring her back using alchemy" he shoved his hands on his pockets. "It back fired and I lost my leg while Al lost his entire body, I sacrificed my right arm for him and bound his soul to that suit of armour" I was trying to keep up with what he was saying.

"I was the one who convinced him about bringing mum back but he had doubts, if only I listened he would have never suffered what he did" everything went quiet again. I felt sorry for him but I also felt I could relate. "I reckon who ever is behind the kidnappings is using the souls from the kids to create a stone, then bind canine souls to the children's empty bodies" it made sense what he was explaining.

"Yeah that fits into place" I muttered.

Roy was right the warehouse was empty and there was no sign that they had been here, I sighed not feeling relieved at all. "What the-" Ed pulled a dart from his neck, I looked behind us but no one was there. Ed fell to the ground slowly passing out, a dart hit my arm.

"Hey don't fall asleep on me!" I snapped shaking Ed as my eyes got heavy.

"I knew you'd come back, daddy's little girl always come back" my father said walking out of the shadows. My body went limp as fear ran through my mind, my father bent down beside me "you should be afraid of me my darling, you've been a bad bad girl" my eyes fluttered closed.


	19. Chapter 18

**Enjoy :)**

Chapter 18

My eyes fluttered open, "no she's not your experiment anymore" a voice said. I struggled against what felt like chains, I groaned then someone groaned behind me.

"She's my daughter!" My father snapped, my eyes snapped open but all I could see was a wall. Ed and I were chained together but he was facing towards my father and the other voice, I was facing the opposite way. My throat had constricted again not allowing me to speak, I poked Ed in the back but he was still pretty out of it.

"I saved you from the collapsing prison, I am your boss so you do as I say" the voice growled, my father didn't protest. That's when it hit me, he wasn't dead. He was very alive.

I started struggling furiously "what are you going to do with her?" My father asked.

"Ed!" I just managed to whisper, he leaned backwards against me and groaned.

"Ah she's awake" the voice said walking towards us, I started kicking my legs trying to stand but Ed was to heavy from me to lift. "Now now, no need to get frantic" I felt Ed go ridged.

"Fuck off!" Ed shouted struggling against the chains, more foot steps came towards us.

"Separate them please and shut the boy up, he's going to give me a head ache" the voice said. Five chimera's surrounded us, all been mixed with canines.

"Don't hurt Angel, she needs to stay unbruised" my father called out.

"I gave the orders not you so shut it!" The voice snapped at him, "if they try to get away you may bruise them just don't kill them. We need both of them, they will make perfect leaders for our army."

"Army?!" Ed shouted, "we won't do anything for you!" We continued to struggle but it was useless.

"You won't have a choice my boy" the voice said, the chimera's unchained us and we attacked straight away. "Don't fight my children it's no use, we will win" I kicked one chimera in the gut as he snapped at me. Two jumped on me pinning me to the ground, the other two jumped on Ed but that didn't keep him down for long.

"Put them in the cage for resisting" the voice said, five more chimera's joined in pinning Ed to the ground. Once they had us restrained they threw us into a cage, we both tumbled in on top of each other.

"What do you want?!" Ed shouted slamming against the cage door, the cage rocked but the door didn't budge.

"You will know soon enough" when I saw the man who had been talking my stomach convulsed in fear.

"Doctor Lloyd" I said in a shaky voice, he had light blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He didn't look much of threat as he was small and fat but he caused me so much pain that day, he let out a laugh.

"Oh look she remembers me!" He said clapping his hands, Ed looked at me.

"You know him?" Ed asked, I nodded curling my fingers around the bars.

"He was one of the doctors to rip the wings from my back" I whispered in fear, my hands started to shake.

"And we did such a messy job at that but it got you yourself a nice nickname, didn't it Fallen Angel" I fell to my knees. This couldn't be happening, my father stood no more then ten feet away from me and so did the doctor who caused me pain.

"What do you want?" Ed growled, I looked around a cemented room covered in cages. All the children sat in them quiet and not themselves, howling of unhealthy creatures came from the rooms next to us. "Why us?" He asked more quietly, I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

"If you two hadn't gone putting your noses were they didn't belong then you wouldn't be here" Lloyd snapped, "but since we had to evacuate the warehouse I thought, if those two nosy kids come back. Let's add them to my list and since you two don't fit the age group of my army of children-"

"Army of children?" Ed asked, my fathers eyes were glued to me. I couldn't handle it, it was making me uneasy and sick.

"Yes, army of children, think about it. If an army of children came and attacked the military, they aren't going to fight back because if they do. The parents are going to fight them and if the military don't fight the children then the whole military is under my control, either way I win" Lloyd explained. My father smiled at me, I looked away from him and hid behind Ed.

"Don't freak out" I whispered to myself.

"So you use the kids souls to create a philosophers stone and then bind souls of some sort of canine to the children?" Ed was disgusted. His knuckles were turning white from gripping the bars tightly, we were trapped and may not live to see daylight again.

"They are just simple domestic dogs" Lloyd said walking past all the cages, "they listen to me and I like it." Ed watched his every move, I saw my father move towards us. My breathing got fast and deep, either I was going to be sick or faint. I was scared to death.

"Is that what you are going to do with us?" Ed asked, Lloyd smiled.

"Yes, well I need leaders right, you two have fit bodies and would make perfect shells for my leaders" Lloyd was beaming with excitement.

"You promised I could have Angel if you got the boy" My father said speaking up, I would rather have my soul taken then be given back to my father.

"Shut up!" Lloyd shouted at him, my father shut up and backed away. I'd never seen him backdown like that before in my life, but his fascinations with me was stronger. He was going to do everything in his power to get his hands on me, the thought of it made me want to scream.

Ed sat next to me, "he won't touch you" he whispered to me. I didn't feel very confident in his words, he didn't know my father but I just simply nodded.

"Just the thought of having my own army makes me so excited" Lloyd practically squealed like a little girl. He turned to his chimera's, "go get food for them, we can't have their bodies getting sick." The chimera nodded and walked out, a smile appeared on the children's face as Lloyd and my father wondered near them.

"This is sick" Ed mumbled, Lloyd just smiled at us.

"Come come" Lloyd said to my father, they both left the room. I relaxed finally knowing he wasn't close enough to touch me.

"Do you think we can get out of this?" I asked Ed, he looked around the room.

"Yes" his face was covered in uncertainty, "we will think of something." Food was thrown at us covered in mold, we scrunched up our faces.

"I'm not eating this" I muttered.

"You will eat it" the chimera growled at us, Ed threw it back at him.

"I'll eat it after you take a bite!" I snapped at him, he picked up the bread roll and took a bite of it. My mouth dropped open while Ed cringed, "that back fired" I muttered.

"They are half animal, they will eat anything" he said to me.

"Well I still ain't going to eat it!" I shouted throwing mine at him.

"Be a good girl and eat it" my father said walking towards us, I froze.

"How about you leave us alone!" Ed snapped, I backed up against the other end of the cage as he stood in front of it.

"Shut up boy I wasn't talking to you!" My father snapped at Ed.

"D-don't talk to him like that, how about you shut the fuck up and leave us alone!" I used every ounce of my courage and approached him. He stood his ground and glared down at me, his hand flew into the cage and wrapped around my neck.

"Don't talk to your father like that, it's called respect Angel!" I gasped for air losing all my courage again. Ed slammed his foot in my fathers gut, my father dropped me and stumbled backwards.

"Fuck off" Ed growled wrapping his arm around shoulders, "a father has to earn respect before he gets it and here I thought my father was a bastard" Ed growled. I rubbed my neck and leaned against him, "you okay?" He asked, I nodded.

"Go to hell you monster!" I spat at me father, his body twitched as I cursed at him. I felt satisfaction as I saw the slightest bit of hurt in his eyes, "I wish you did die under that prison" I growled.


	20. Chapter 19

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 19

I continued to drift in and out of sleep while being sprawled out in the cage, my stomach rumbled and I rolled over. I kept my feet on Ed's stomach so I knew he was still there, I would probably loose it if they took him away from me, he was my protection at the moment and the only thing keeping me sane. A hand stroked my head lightly, I breathed in deeply and put my face in my hands. That's when I froze, who was touching me? It wasn't Ed because he was on the other side of the cage. "I still love you my darling" my fathers voice hit my ears, he was touching me. "No matter how much you have hurt me" I looked up slowly to see my father bent down inches from my face, patting my head like he had always been there for me. I sat up and screamed, I woke everything in the entire building. I scrambled backwards and stumbled over Ed who rubbed his eyes, I sat behind him and leaned my head against his back.

"D-dont touch me!" I screamed in fear, "you can't say you love me! You tortured me you monster!" My heart was beating fast and loudly draining out the sounds of the kids howling. It took Ed a few minutes to figure out what was happening, he wrapped his arms around my shaking body trying to calm me down.

A chimera came racing in, "you were told to stay away from them!" He roared at me father, my fathers face that had a soft expression on it turned into rage.

"You do not tell me what to do!" He roared at the chimera, I shuddered at his raised voice. I watched through my fingers my father being hauled away by the chimera.

"You are mine Angel and I will have you!" He shouted at me, I clutched my head as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"I'm not your pet" I whispered, "I was never yours."

"He's gone now" Ed said rubbing my back, I didn't move or say a word. I was petrified at this point, he was my biggest fear and he was slowly breaking me down into nothing.

"I don't want to be here" I whimpered to myself, I wrapped my arms around Ed's neck and hugged him. The only person I had ever done this to was Roy and that only happened once but I was scared, I didn't know what to do. Ed was still for a moment not knowing what to do, he finally hugged me back and whispered it was all right even though we both knew it wasn't. We didn't know how we were going to get out of this mess, and with my father around I was useless.

* * *

For the rest of the night I sat in the corner wide awake, waiting for my fathers hand to reach out again and stroke my head. Ed had fallen asleep again very easily, I had to find something to get my mind away from my father. So I found Ed's auto-mail leg very fascinating, id never seen auto-mail up close. My fingers traced the patterns on the calf and the nuts and bolts, red and blue wires ran through the inside of it. I would jump a little when his leg twitched but that was him being asleep, I poked it to see if he could feel it but he didn't respond. I looked up to see a few of the kids watching me, they panted like dogs and sat like dogs as well. They were a little creep especially when they ran on all fours, the thought of the little kids souls being ripped out of their bodies seemed painful. And soon enough that might happen to me as well as Ed, I sighed and lifted my right leg up and leant my chin in my knee. Lloyd came storming in, "the mans fucking ignorant!" He shouted in frustration.

Ed sat up wide awake, I watched Lloyd walk towards us. "Grab the girl she will be easier, we can do the boy when we have more back up" the chimera's unlocked the door. Ed stood in front of me as they tried to grab me, I dodged their hands.

"She stays with me!" Ed snapped kicking one of the chimera's in the face. He stumbled backwards, the other chimera's wrestled us until we were separated.

"Let go of me!" I screamed struggling in the grip of two chimera's, the other five had to hold Ed down.

"You two sure are a handful" Lloyd said walking out of the room.

"Hurt her and I'll kill you!" Ed shouted slamming his weight against the now locked cage door again, it still nothing happened. They dragged me out of the room, I was kicking and screaming, fighting as hard as I could but I was so weak I had hardly any energy left in me. The next room I was dragged into had a large transmutation circle on the ground, four little kids stood in the circle looking deathly pale. They shook and huddled together, I was thrown into the circle with them. I went to run out but my father came into view freezing me to the spot with fear, I looked around.

"Now all you kids stay still" Lloyd said with a large grin, this is it I thought. They are going to rip my soul from my body and use my body to go against Roy. Use me against the one person who saved my life, a spark light inside of me. A spark of pure rage.

No! I thought. No more daddy's scared little Angel, I am the Fallen Angel. I take bastards like this down, I was going to bury these monsters into the ground. A switch flickered inside me and I turned into the person who had no empathy for anyone, I was going to wipe the floor with my fathers face.

"All ready to go?" Lloyd asked, my father nodded.

"All ready to go boss" Lloyd held a gun and so did my father, I smiled my cocky smile and tilted my head at my father. He froze.

"I wouldn't he smiling girl" Lloyd snapped, my father took a step back in fear.

"And I wouldn't be underestimating me" I snarled, before the chimera's could see what I was doing. I had already ran towards my father knocking him to the ground and holding his gun in my fist.

"I think it's my turn to have some fun" I spat at them, I ran towards Lloyd as he aimed his gun at me. I knocked it to the ground, he stumbled away from me dropping his keys. I let him run away like a dog with his tail between his legs, I picked up his gun and the keys, I stood facing three chimera's.

"There was this knight once" I said gripping both guns in my hands, "he had black hair and wore a blue uniform." The chimera's took a slow step forward together, cornering me. "He saved my life and taught me one lesson, 'the quickest strikes first!'" Three loud bangs echoed throughout the room. The all three chimera's hit the floor with a hole in their heads, "sorry pups but I don't have time to play with you three."

The kids looked at me scared, "run" I said to them, "run and don't look back no matter what." All four of the kids raced out the door, I followed them until I reached the room Ed was in. I raced and he looked shocked not knowing what to expect.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I got pissed off" I growled pulling the keys from pockets.

"Angel watch-" a hand wrapped around my neck and I was forced to the ground. The keys flew out of my hands and towards Ed, they were just out of his reach. "No!" He snapped leaning his body up against the cage trying to reach for them, the guns also slid from my hands and across the room.

"You will not ruin this again!" My father snapped slamming his fist against my face, my teeth pierced my bottom lip. I punched him back and he stumbled away, I scrambled for the guns but he grabbed me again. "Where do you think you're going?!" He shouted slamming my to the ground again, I gasped for air clawing at his face.

"Fight Angel!" Ed shouted rocking the cage back and forth, "I know you can beat him!" I kicked him in the gut and he was launched off me. I got to my knees and started slamming my fist into his face, I took everything out on him. For all the pain and fear he had caused me, my whole life.

"Die bastard!" I screamed when I paused breathing heavily my fathers fist hit my cheek, I felt bones breaking and I cringed in pain. My father then kicked me and I slid across the room, one of the guns sat at my side.

"Got them!" Ed shouted grabbing the keys, "dammit! Which on is it?!" My father grabbed the other gun. He pointed the gun at Ed as I pointed mine at him.

"I'll shoot the boy!" My father shouted at me, Ed froze with the keys in his hands.

"No" I growled, "his life is more important then yours!" Both guns were fired at the same time. My fathers bullet bounced off the cage and hit the wall, we had luck on our side today. My father laid sprawled out on the ground with a bullet in his neck, he was chocking on his own blood. I walked slowly towards my dying father, his hands wrapped around his bleeding neck.

His hand shot out grabbing my leg, I tried to shake him off but he held me tightly. "Angel..." He whispered gasping for air, "I love you" blood rolled from his mouth. "I'm sorry and... Proud of you" I dropped the gun and put my hands to my face.

"What have I done?" I whispered to myself, I fell to my knees and looked at my father. "My god I've turned into you" I watched the life drain from his body, "daddy I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He finally stopped breathing as my hand touched his cheek, "I killed him, my own father."

Arms wrapped around my waist pulling me to my feet, "we have to go now" Ed said trying to pull me away.

"I'm a monster like him" I whispered.

"Angel!" Ed snapped, "you're talking absolute shit now let's go! We need to go now!" He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the exit. "Oh shit I know where we are!" Ed growled.

"Monster" I repeated.

"Were in lab three, of course were in fucking lab three!" He shouted in frustration.

"Monster-" Ed shook my shoulders.

"You're not a monster now get a hold of yourself for gods sake!" He shouted at me, "you were protecting your life and mine." We approached the exit and fifty different types of chimera's stood wondering around, waiting for us. We both froze as they looked at us, "run" Ed whispered to me.

"What?" I asked.

"Run!" He shouted, we turned around and ran further into lab three. Inhuman creatures chased us, snapping at our heels as we ran as fast as we could.

"Ed the exit is the opposite way!" I shouted.

"I know another way out!" He grabbed my arm and we took a sharp right down a dark corridor until we reached a large door.

"Holy shit" I said looking up at it.

"I am so glad they didn't get rid of this" he said squeezing through it then pulling me through.

"What is this place?" I asked, Ed glared at me.

"Does it look like I have time to explain?!" I shook my head, "exactly so run!" We continued to run until we were in the sewers, even though the howling got further away we didn't stop until it was completely quiet. We resurfaced a few blocks from central command, our pace didn't slow until our feet touched central commands steps and we both collapsed in exhaustion.


	21. Chapter 20

**Sorry for not posting in a few days but hope you enjoy :)**

Chapter 20

I sat up not knowing where I was, "it's all right" Roy mumbled from beside me. My whole body relaxed, my fingers traced over my stitched up lip. "You sure got into a fight" he said, I glared at him.

"Fight?!" I growled, "my own father did this to me!" Roy sighed and leaned against his fist.

"Yes, I know" he mumbled, I looked at everyone. Ed sat on a bed and smiled at me, Al stood next to him looking worried.

"Now do you believe us?!" I snapped at Roy, he looked at me and nodded.

"I owe you two an apology" he said to Ed and I.

"Damn straight" we said together, "and I told you my father was alive" I added crossing my arms.

"Yes" I looked at him, yes? That's all he could say, I got out of bed and walked towards him.

"That's all you can say?!" I snapped at him, he stood up and my fists slammed against his chest. He didn't move "I had to shoot my own father because you're fucking lousy officers don't know how to keep a prisoner in prison!" I snapped. I was being a little unfair but I was angry and would say anything at this point, "oh and guess what his last words were?!" I snapped at Roy. He grabbed my arms that I was waving around, "Angel I love you and I'm proud of you!" Roy wrapped my arms around my body to restrain me, "making me feel guilty for killing him! But I won't! I won't feel guilty!" I shouted feeling very guilty and ashamed of myself.

Roy held me in that position as I fought back with him, when I stopped struggling he asked "you finished now?"

"Yes" I mumbled and he let go of me, I fell to the ground and sat there not knowing what to do. I huffed and crossed my arms, the room was silent.

"So if what you told me is true" Roy said speaking to Ed, I got up and wondered to the window and stuck me head out "We're in deep trouble."

"If you can get ahold of the stone before it is used to its full capacity, then I can destroy it and return the souls back to the children" Al said. I watched the empty streets, actually to be honest they were too quiet and empty.

"But first we have to find how the other souls are being bound to their bodies" Ed added.

"Oh yeah, I didn't think of that" Al said in frustration, I could hear stomping of feet from a distance.

"Did he say when he was going to attack?" Roy asked, Ed and I shook our heads. I looked back out the window to see children standing shoulder to shoulder like soldiers, my face dropped.

"You guys might want to see this" I said with wide eyes, Al was the first to see.

"Oh crap" he muttered, then Ed.

"Oh shit" Ed muttered, Roy looked over my head I looked up at him.

"Oh fuck" I smirked at him for cursing so violently, "we can't attack them" he said racing to the door.

"Thats what Lloyd wants!" I shouted out to him, he looked at me.

"You got a better idea?" he asked me, I shook my head "all right you three find Lloyd and his stone, ill try and keep these kids under control!"

"So…" I said rocking back on my heels, "where do you think Lloyd is?" I asked Al and Ed, they shrugged at me. "Well, this is going to be harder then I thought" I said crossing my arms.

* * *

"We should go the back way out" Al said stopping Ed and I in our tracks, we turned around and looked at him oddly.

"Why?" We both asked.

"Well if we want to get out of here, I think it would be easier doing it without a bunch of savage dog kids blocking our exit" Ed and I nodded.

"Yeah good idea" we said together, three line of fences stood in our way. Al went the open his mouth but Ed shot out and ran at the fence, he put his hands on top of it and jumped over it. Before he made to the other side, the fence collapsed under his weight and he fell to the ground with a thud. I let out a laugh while Al shook his head, "that worked out well!" I called to Ed.

He stood up and brushed himself off, "first the fence steals my shoe, now it makes a mockery out of me. Fences have a grudge against me" Ed said to himself.

"Oh dear" Al muttered to himself.

"He's your brother" I whispered to Al, Al sighed.

"Yeah thanks for reminding me" Ed crossed his arms.

"Well what do you guys suggest then" Ed held his head high trying to recover from looking like a moron. Al clapped his hands and put them to the next fence, a door was created and Al walked through it, "sure if you want to do it the easy" Ed muttered.

"You're an idiot" I said to him, he scoffed at me.

"So are you" he said back, we looked to the next fence which led us to the main road. "I'll check if it's clear" Ed said climbing up the fence, he looked over then jumped back down, he said nothing.

"Well?" I asked, "is it clear?" Ed shook his head.

"No, there's at least twenty kids waiting for us" he said quietly, I sighed.

"What should we do now?" I asked, Ed shrugged.

"We split up then meet somewhere they won't follow us" Al said speaking up, "but where should we meet?" He asked.

"My place!" I chimed, they nodded.

"Okay we split up meet back at yours" Ed said pointing to me, "then we find Lloyd" Al and I nodded "all right let's get down to business."

We jumped the fence to face twenty kids, more or less. Al went left, Ed went right and I went straight ahead. We all ran our directions dodging sharp teeth and little children, I slammed my palm into a little boys head and he fell on his ass. When I looked over my shoulder, four more children were at me heels growling and barring their teeth.

"Shit" I muttered sprinting faster, my feet slapped on the pavement as my adrenaline kicked in. My thighs burned and my heels hurt, went I turned a corner. A little girl jumped from an alleyway knocking me to the ground, her jaw locked onto my shoulder breaking skin. I cringed in pain and pulled her jaw away from my shoulder, blood ran down her face. I shoved her away and she stumbled backwards as I got to my feet, my shoulder ached in pain.

"You brat!" I spat in anger raising my fist at her, hands wrapped around my waist pulling me away from her.

"Now that wouldn't be very smart" Al said dragging me down the street.

"She bit me!" I protested.

"Wasn't her fault" he argued with me, I pulled his hands off me and continued to run until we reached my door. No one had followed us.

We both leant on our knees breathing heavily, "looks like we beat brother" Al panted. I pulled out my keys and fumbled with them, I went to put the key in the lock but the door was open ajar. I pushed it open to see Lloyd standing in the middle of the room with Ed in his hands and a gun pointed at Ed's head. Ed was on his knees wide eyed and gagged with his hands tied behind his me, "oh come off it Lloyd!" I shouted throwing my hands in the air.

"Brother!" Al shouted.

"Sit down!" Lloyd snapped gesturing to the lounge with the gun, "try anything and a bullet goes in the boys head."


	22. Chapter 21

**Enjoy, one more chapter to go guys!**

Chapter 21

Al froze beside me, "move!" Lloyd snapped pressing the gun to Ed's temple. I grabbed Al's arm and pulled him towards the lounge, I closed the door. There was a small thump as it locked in place, Ed jumped at the noise.

"Please let him go, he's the only family I've got, don't kill my brother-"

"Shut it!" Lloyd shouted interrupting Al's plead, Lloyd gripped Ed's hair tightly. Al and I sat across from Lloyd, Ed and Al eyed each other having a private conversation. I watched Al clap his hands slowly from the corner of my eye, Lloyd went ridged. "Do it you stupid boy and your brother will be dead before you can transmute anything!" Lloyd pressed the gun harder against Ed's temple, Ed squinted in pain as the gun broke his skin.

"Angel" Lloyd snapped, my eyes looked into his. He didn't look frightened, he looked excited. "Tie his hands up" Lloyd gestured to Al, I raised one eye brow.

"With what genius?" I snapped back at him, I looked for anything to get us out of this mess. But there was nothing, nothing to save Ed at the moment. Lloyd snapped Ed's head back, Ed's pained voice was muffled against the gag.

"Find something" Lloyd growled, I looked at Al, he nodded at me. I pulled both leather straps from my boots and tied them around Al's wrists, "do it properly I know you can." I tied them tightly around his wrists, that just left me now. I didn't think Al would be able to attack with a proper strategy with a gun held to his brother temple, I looked up at Lloyd when I finished tying Al's hands up.

"Good" he said with a satisfied smile, "now you're quite close with the Fuhrer" I didn't like where this was going. "Now I want you to ring him, tell him this little situation and tell him if he doesn't back down. His old faithful ex alchemist will have a hole through his head" I knew I had no choice. I got up without questioning him and picked up the phone, I dialled the number. Lloyd's eyes flickered between Al and I waiting for one of us to strike, fear was written all over the boys faces.

"What is it?!" Roy snapped into the phone.

"It me" I muttered.

"Bit busy Angel, you found Lloyd?" He asked, I ran my free hand through my hair.

"Yeah" I muttered again.

"Well?" I sighed.

"Well he's got a gun to Ed's head" there was a loud bang in the background.

"For god's sake, I ask you three to do one thing-"

"Hey!" I snapped into the phone, "don't take this out on me!"

"Hurry up!" Lloyd snapped.

"He wants you to back down otherwise Ed gets a bullet in the head" more loud bangs in the background.

"Where's Al?" Roy asked.

"In a tough position at the moment" I muttered, I heard Roy curse.

"I'm not backing down Angel-"

"He's going to be dead" I growled.

"Not much I can do, you fix this problem" he said to me, my mouth dropped open.

"How?" I asked.

"I don't know, use your head, I didn't let you become the Fallen Angel for nothing now use that head of yours for once and fix it, I'm counting on you" and the line cut out or he hung up on me.

"Ignorant bastard" I growled squeezing the phone in my hand, I slammed it back on the hooks and spun around. I looked at Ed a little worried.

"What did he say-" Ed slammed his shoulders in Lloyd's gut, Al launched forward and Lloyd aimed his gun in between Ed's eyes.

"Stop!" I shouted, everyone froze. I put my hands on Al's shoulders sitting him back down, I looked at Ed. "Stay still will ya?" Ed glared at me, "don't give me that look" I snapped.

"What did he say?!" Lloyd shouted, I looked around the room.

"He said" I saw the glare of eyes behind Lloyd, I had to try and make my shock go unnoticed.

"He said he wasn't going to back down but-" the gun was pulled closer to Ed.

"I warned him" Lloyd snapped.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" I shouted waving me arms around, Lloyd looked at me, "can I say something first?" I asked.

"Make it quick!" I watched the eyes behind Lloyd creep from my room, I let the eyes figure out who the enemy was.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked him, Lloyd glared at me. "Alright stupid question" I said rubbing me head, "but you really pissed someone off last night, you're the reason he didn't get to see me last night. You're also the reason he didn't get his dinner. And there's something your very right about, dogs are the most loyal creatures and will do whatever you command them to do." everyone frowned at me, I tilted my head to one side and smiled my cocky smile. "Buster... Eat" Buster growled viciously from behind Lloyd then latched his jaw onto Lloyd's right calf. He dropped Ed and Ed scrambled away, Lloyd dropped his gun and crimson blood came rushing from his leg. Buster then latched on his arm, Lloyd screeched in pain, "Buster stop" Buster stopped and sat.

Lloyd whimpered in pain and curled up in a ball, I stood over him. "Your doctor deal with it" I said crossing my arms, Ed stood up beside me and spat out his gag.

"Yeah motherfucker!" He snapped.

* * *

I stood in front my father's grave, the guilt of shooting him made my stomach hurt. The grave next to his was my mothers, my mother was just a distant memory in my mind. All I remembered was her dark black flowing hair, I sighed rubbing my arms. "You did a good thing" a voice said behind me, I let out a laugh and looked at Roy.

"Yeah I killed my father" I said crossing my arms.

"Yes saving someone else's, may still have been your father but he doesn't deserve your sympathy." I shook of the guilty feeling again, I didn't want to feel guilty but I did. Roy ruffled my hair like he used to do when I was younger.

"You still have to pay me" I said straightening my hair.

"You didn't do anything" I scoffed at him, "I should be paying your dog" I rolled my eyes.

"Rip off" I muttered to him, he rolled his eyes. "So the kids back to normal?" I asked.

"Yes everything is back to normal, no more army of children" Al and Ed had served their purpose for Roy.

"Ed and Al?" I asked curiously.

"Gone god knows where but they will be back that's for sure."


	23. Chapter 22

**Last chapter guys, its nothing special but hope you enjoy.**

Six months later

"Angel!" My head snapped up and I looked straight at Roy, my mind was somewhere completely different. "Did you hear me?" He asked, I gave him a small smile.

"Something about getting in your way-"

"No I said that about half an hour ago" I scratched my head in confusion.

"Could have sworn-"

"I'll say it again, whatever you have been doing in the slums has to stop-"

"What! Why?" I asked in astonishment, all I had been doing was helping them out.

"Because your making me look bad" I raised one eye brow, he continued "by giving these people food and clothing your causing the campaign, I created to help out is drop dramatically. How are you providing these people with the supplies?" Obviously he hadn't noticed that every time I came to visit, his charity supplies would go missing.

"For one it's not my fault your men are slow at giving the supplies out and two none of your business" I said crossing my arms.

"I know you feel proud of yourself that you've become the hero of the slums but if you let all the fame go to your head, it will..." He stopped mid sentence.

"It will what Roy?" I asked, he didn't reply "you just don't want to look bad, well too bad. I enjoy seeing the smiles on their faces, it's not like I'm breaking the law" none that he knew anyway. He went to say something but his door swung open and Jean Havoc stumbled in.

"Oh she dumped me! Why would she dump me sir?!" Havoc looked like he was going to cry, Roy put his head in his hand.

"Why must you come crying to me when a woman dumps you?" Roy asked, I was entertained by his frustration.

"Your great with the ladies, find me a woman who will settle down with me" Roy sighed as Havoc sat beside me.

"Your a lady give him some advice" Roy said to me, I shook my head.

Havoc put his head on my shoulder, "is there something wrong with me?!" He moaned loudly. I looked at Roy for help, he leaned back and held his hands up.

"I've tried, your turn" he said to me.

"There there" I said patting Jean Havoc's head. I didn't know what to say, Roy waited for me to say something and the room was too silent. I sighed then said "there's plenty more fish in the sea, I'm not going to say if you love her let her go, or bombard you with clichés but I will say this..." I paused and took in a deep breath. "It's not the end of the world" the door swung open again and I jumped five feet in the air.

"Sir there has been another break out" Riza Hawkeye said, I looked to Roy confused.

"What?" He ignored me.

"Get everyone on it and find a cure, we don't need anymore massacres" I stood up.

"What?" I asked again.

"Stay out of the way Angel" Roy barked at me like I was one of his subordinates.

"Wait a break out of what?" I asked not backing down.

"You know that new drug I've got you on top of?" I nodded.

"The one that turns people into zombie like people" Roy nodded at me, it was some sort of new addictive drug. It causes people to have a taste for human flesh but it also makes their movements slow and sluggish.

"You stay out of the way" he stormed out, I stood there for a few moments.

"Stay out of the way?" I asked myself then smiled, "yeah right."

* * *

I watched military officers file into a small pub, "restrain anyone in the possession of any drug substances" Roy barked orders. I sat under the window watching one guy munch on someone's arm with no humanity in his eyes, I cringed at the sight.

"That's not what I expected to see" I bit down on my scream and turned to the voice beside me.

"For god sakes do not sneak up on me!" I snapped at Ed then looked back through the window, I looked at him again. "Wait when did you get here?" I asked him.

"Oh yeah, hey long time no see" I blinked at him puzzled, six months since the last time I saw him and now he randomly pops up.

"Nice reunion" I muttered under my breath.

"May I ask, why his that man munching on an arm?" Ed asked confused.

"Drugs"

"Oh that makes a little more sense" we watched a soldier restrain the man eating the arm.

"So what have you been up to?" I asked casually, he shrugged.

"Yeah you know, the usual" I didn't know what that meant, "you?" He asked.

"Yeah the usual" I replied back.

"Did Mustang tell you to stay out the way?" He asked.

"Yeah not that I was going to listen" Ed laughed.

"I would have done the same" there was a groaning beside me, a tall thin man was walking towards us slowly. Highly drugged and missing his left arm.

"I think I found the owner of that arm" I muttered in horror, Ed's face dropped.

"Oh my he's missing an arm" we both stood up, "what do we do?" He asked me.

"I don't know!" I snapped at him. The guy continued to walk towards us, "we can't attack him" Ed looked at me.

"Why not?!"

"Roy's orders"

"Oh shit!"

"Where's Al?"

"Right..." Ed looked around, "he was beside me, dammit! He's probably walked off again and found a cat!"

"How often does he do that?" I asked as we backed up against the window.

"Too often" Ed stated, we were in a tight situation.

"Watch out Edward Elric!" Alex Armstrong roared pushing against us and the man walking towards us, the man stumbled backwards while Ed and I shattered the window and fell through it.

"Angel!" Roy snapped at me from the other side of the pub, everyone stopped and looked at me.

"I think you're in trouble" I looked at Ed.

"Thanks I would have never of guessed" I growled in annoyance.

"What part of stay out of the way don't you understand?" Roy asked, a large man started walking towards Ed and I. Ed ducked out of his way while I backed up against the wall.

"All of it!" I snapped, the guy opened his mouth.

"Don't let him bite you!" Roy shouted.

"Help would be nice, where did Ed go?!" I pushed the guy and he stumbled backwards then started walking towards me again. I had no weapons and nothing to use to my advantage around me, he snapped at me and I jumped out the way. "Help!" I shouted to anyone and wrapped my hands around the mans neck to keep an arms length distance from him. He snapped at me again but unable to reach any part of my body, his eyes looked clouded and confused.

"Angel!" My head shot over to the bar where Ed popped out of nowhere again, he was holding a dart.

"Wait what are you going to do with that-" Ed threw it and it flew past my head landing in the wall. "No!" I shouted as he grabbed another one. He threw it again and it landed in the mans arm, I looked at Ed and smiled. "Yes!" I shouted again.

Ed threw another one, pain shot through my head as it hit just above my temple, "Edward!" I shouted in pain. He bit down on his knuckle and squinted like he felt my pain.

"Sorry!" He shouted at me, I slammed my body weight against the guy. He stumbled backwards falling over the table, he grabbed my ankle pulling me to the floor. I kicked at him trying to scramble to my feet, someone fired a gun. One bullet land in the guys forearm causing him to let go of me, two more in the guy's kneecaps. I looked up to see Hawkeye, I smiled.

"Thanks" I said getting to my feet, everyone was restrained and everything was under control. Except for the part where everyone was staring at me.

"You got a dart in your head" Roy pointed out, I glared at him.

"Yes" I said wrapping my hand around it and yanking it out, I squinted in pain "I know!" Then pointed it at Ed.

"Next time this happens, I get to play with the darts and you can be the target board" Ed just looked at me stunned. Roy grabbed the back of my collar and hauled me outside, everyone watched us.

"What do you think you were doing?!" He snapped at me.

"Being Ed's target practice" I muttered crossing my arms.

"Sorry about that" Ed said coming up beside me. Roy looked at him then to me again, he looked back at Ed.

"What were you doing?!" He snapped at Ed, "and when did you get back?" He added.

"Not very long ago, I saw the commotion and thought I could help" he said smiling.

"But he found throwing darts at me more entertaining" I added, the smile was wiped off Ed's face.

"So I could use a little practice on my aiming" I looked up at him.

"You think!" I snapped.

"Enough" Roy growled, "you two get out of here before I arrest you for interfering in military business." We both rolled our eyes and turned away, "one more thing Angel" I looked back at Roy. He handed me a handkerchief looking piece of cloth, "your head is bleeding."

"Thanks" I muttered taking it then put it to my sore head, I glared up at Ed.

"I said I was sorry why else do you want me to do?" He asked, "get on my hands and knees and kiss your feet?" I smiled. "Forget I said that" he muttered then stopped, I stopped and followed his gaze. Al sat cross legged in an alley way with a ginger cat in his arms, "well I found Al" Ed muttered.

"Look brother what I found, he's so sweet-"

"No leave the cat Al, you can't have him" Al frowned then looked at me. He smiled then frowned at me in confusion, "what happened?" He asked.

"Mr Hero here thought he'd play dart practice with me" I muttered, Al looked from Ed to me in confusion.

"And once again, I am sorry" Ed said in annoyance, I crossed my arms.

"Good because I'll do worse to you next time" I muttered.

"Is that a threat?" He asked, I smiled.

"I don't make threats, I make promises."


End file.
